


Péndulo caótico

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DoubleDuck, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald creyó que los problemas terminaron con la invasión lunar, pero con la identidad de los agentes en peligro y nuevas misiones en la Agencia, no tardará en descubrir lo equivocado que está.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	1. Reporte

Péndulo caótico   
Capítulo 1: Reporte  
Fue tan repentina la forma en que Donald se despertó que terminó cayendo de la hamaca. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho en un intento por regular la respiración y solo se sintió tranquilo en el momento en que estuvo seguro de que se encontraba en su habitación, en medio de la casa bote.  
Llevó su mano hasta la zona golpeada y la frotó en un intento por disminuir el dolor. Se puso de pie y se acostó sobre su hamaca. Parte de él sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Los recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos y en unas horas debería revivirlo cuando hiciera un reporte de lo ocurrido.  
Sabía que era un sueño, pero podía sentir un profundo calor recorrer su cuerpo, la misma sensación que había experimentado durante su regreso a la Tierra. La presión que sentía en sus pulmones le dificultaba respirar y el miedo que le causaba hacía que regular su respiración fuera difícil.   
Todo se sentía tan real. El dolor de viajar en un cohete defectuoso, el temor de saber que su familia corría peligro. Cada instante se sentía cómo una eternidad y el aterrizaje no fue mucho mejor. Chocó con fuerza contra una isla desierta. Su brazo y pierna sangraba por lo que tuvo que improvisar unos vendajes con su camisa. No era la primera vez que debía hacerlo, durante su tiempo en la guerra tuvo que lidiar con muchas hemorragias y con la certeza de que podría morir en cualquier momento.  
Era como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.  
El oxi-chew lo había mantenido nutrido durante su estadía en la luna y podría haberlo hecho por más tiempo de no ser porque lo perdió en cuanto piso la isla. El dolor y las náuseas provocadas por un turbulento viaje lo habían hecho vaciar todo el contenido de si estómago. Conseguir más no era una opción, había tomado más de la mitad de la caja y lo que quedó seguía en la luna.  
Intentó escapar. Su primer opción fue reconstruir la nave, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacerse con ella, incluso si Donald supiera cómo arreglarla. Durante el viaje había perdido varias piezas y las que quedaron, estaban quemadas en una mayor parte lo que hacía a muchas de ellas inservibles.   
Después de varios intentos fallidos probó con señales de humo y gritar, especialmente lo último. Sus pulmones lo habían salvado en el pasado cuando naufragó en una isla junto a sus sobrinos y un turista. Lo único que consiguió fue irritarse los ojos y lastimarse la garganta. Gritó tanto que perdió su voz temporalmente.   
Al principio no sabía que estaba en una isla. Después de vendar sus heridas intentó buscar una civilización. Caminar fue difícil, el viaje lo había dejado débil y sus días en ese lugar no hicieron nada para mejorar su situación. No recordaba la última vez que comió algo más aparte de oxy-chew y tampoco había podido dormir. Su cuerpo adolorido y los recuerdos de lo.ocurrido hacían que conciliar el sueño fuera imposible.  
Encontró unas sandías. Comerla hubiera sido una buena idea y estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero algo en está le resultó familiar y Donald podría jurar que la escuchó pedirle que no lo comiera. Restregó sus ojos en un intento de aclarar su visión sin conseguir que algo cambiará realmente. Planeaba abrir la sandía cuando volvió a escuchar la misma voz, en escuchara ocasión le decía que escucharás su amigo.  
Había estado tanto tiempo solo que quiso creer que no era su imaginación o la falta de cordura haciéndole pasar un mal momento. La sandía le dijo que era su amigo y su voz le resultaba familiar. Ató las sandías más pequeñas para que se vieran cómo orejas, le dibujó un rostro y en cuanto terminó, le dio un nombre.  
Caminó por varios días antes de llegar a la costa. Se hubiera demorado menos de no ser por el dolor que experimentaba. Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, las secuelas de su aterrizaje seguían frescas y su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse, tiempo que sentía queno tenía.   
Probó con construir una balsa. Golpeó las palmares con su cabeza solo logrando aumentar su dolor. Pensó en Lunaris, en lo que planeaba hacerle a su familia y lo que pudo hacerle as Penumbra. Ella lo había ayudado y sabía que eso la hacía ver cómo la enemiga de su gente. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y usó esa furia para derribar la palmera.  
Después de construirla la puso en el mar y no pudo llegar lejos. Se hundió antes de que pudiera dejar la costa. Desesperado, Donald intentó nadar. Solo consiguió que varias de sus heridas volvieran a abrirse y que la marea lo devolviera. Comenzó a gritar, no era la primera vez que náufragaba en una isla y, esperaba que, al igual que la vez anterior, alguien escuchara su pedido de ayuda.  
—Ánimo —dijo mientras sostenía la sandía —, tío Scrooge recibió tu mensaje, apuesto a que tu familia debe estar buscándote.   
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Donald y en esa ocasión usó su propia voz.  
—Sí y ¿sabes por qué? Porque te aman.  
A pesar de que era Donald hablando a través de la sandía, el pato sintió sus ojos humederse. Extrañaba tanto a su familia y el saber que Della estaba de vuelta lo hacía querer regresar con más fuerzas. Había pasado más de una década desde la última vez que la vio, incluso la había dado por muerta.  
Se dejó caer sobre la arena y por primera vez en días no tuvo pesadillas. Su cuerpo le dolía, su estómago le reclamaba por comida y el lugar era incómodo, pero el cansancio que sentía era aún más grande. Pasaron tres días antes de que despertara. Cuando abrió sus ojos no se sintió mejor. Todos sus problemas seguían allí y cada vez tenía menos tiempo antes de la invasión.  
Llevó sus manos hasta su mentón, comprobando que se había comenzado a formar una barba. Hizo lo mismo.con su cabeza, comprobando que su cabello era largo y rizado. Decidió tomar un baño antes de comenzar a buscar algo para crear algo lo suficientemente llamativo que le permitiera ser encontrado.  
—Deberías tomar un baño primero —Donald habló a través de la sandía —, te hará sentir mejor.  
Donald colocó su ropa en la arena y a Mickey sandía sobre estas. Se adentró al mar y una vez el agua cubrió sus plumas comenzó a quejarse por la falta de productos de limpieza. Ocasionalmente callaba, cómo si esperara que está le respondiera. Cada vez que respondía era cómo si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con alguien.  
—Tienes razón, tú también necesitas un baño.  
Donald salió del mar y tomó la sandía. Ocasionalmente la marea hacía que perdiera la fruta, pero siempre lograba recuperarla. Después de un rato, el pato decidió salir del mar, demasiado cansado después de luchar contra la marea y de luchar por mantener una fruta que insistía en hundirse.  
Los días pasaron y Donald perdió la noción del tiempo. Al principio había estado demasiado ocupado como para pensar en el pasado del tiempo y después no tenía una forma de registrar los días o semanas que había permanecido en la isla o el tiempo transcurrido desde el día en que, se suponía subió al crucero, pero suponía que debía ser más de un mes.  
—Tu familia debe estar tan preocupada, buscándote en todas partes —dijo mientras usaba la sandía como marioneta —, apuesto a que no han dejado de buscar ni un minuto.  
—Espero que tío Scrooge esté cuidando de los niños y que Della no los exponga a muchos peligros.  
—Eres tan noble, no hay duda de que hice bien en escogerte como mi mejor amigo.  
Donald llevó la sandía hasta su mejilla e hizo el sonido de besos. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que se sentía afligido, algo que últimamente ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Enterarse que su familia nunca lo buscó o notó su ausencia lo hizo sentir enojado y si no se encontrara en medio de una explosión le habría hecho saber a su tío lo molesto que estaba.  
La invasión terminó y Donald no habló del tema. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando y él no era la excepción. Una fiesta sonaba tan bien después de lo que había vivido, pero no tanto cómo tener acceso a un banquete, especialmente después de haber comido únicamente arena y agua de mar por mucho tiempo.  
Dormir no parecía algo posible por lo que Donald se dirigió a la cocina y buscó una cerveza en su refrigerador. Solo le quedaban tres cervezas, pero consideraba que era suficiente. No planeaba tomar más de dos y esperaba poder comprar más la próxima vez que visitara el mercado. Tenía algunos ahorros y esperaba poder conseguir un trabajo cuanto antes. En la Agencia le pagaban, pero era tan poco que difícilmente podía llamarse salario.  
Después de beber la primera lata de cerveza decidió enviar algunos currículos por correo electrónico. La reparación de la casa bote estaba casi terminada y los niños habían estado bien durante su ausencia por lo que no creía que el tiempo fuera un problema.  
Faltando una hora para su reunión en la Agencia decidió que era momento de prepararse. Tomó un baño rápido y se preparó un desayuno con igual rapidez. Dejó unos pancakes en la alacena, sus sobrinos solían desayunar en la mansión y no creía que esa ocasión fuera la excepción, pero prefería estar preparado.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la Agencia fue estacionar su carro en un lugar seguro. Estaba bastante convencido de que el oficial de tránsito la tenía en su contra y este no le había dado motivos para pensar lo.contrario. Se metió por la alcantarilla, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en el edificio seguía conociendo el camino.  
—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, DD! Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.  
—He estado ocupado, Liz, han pasado muchas... cosas.  
—Cierto ¿quién diría que había vida inteligente en la luna?  
—Supongo que nadie —Donald recordó haber estado en la luna antes de quedar atorado en la Lanza de Selene. Nunca supo de los habitantes a pesar del tiempo que pasó negociando con los evronianos que usaron ese satélite como base de operaciones temporalmente.   
—¿Crees que estemos en buenos acuerdos con ellos? Después de lo que hicieron no creo que las autoridades se queden de brazos cruzados.  
—Todo fue culpa de Lunaris, él le hizo creer que éramos sus enemigos y que planeabamos destruir su hogar.  
—Todos se retiraron en cuanto dijo que destruiría la Tierra —comentó Liz pensativa —, pero no creo que con una disculpa sea suficiente.  
Donald prefirió omitir que eso no era cierto. Todos ellos, aunque avergonzados por sus acciones, sentían curiosidad por la Tierra y deseaban conocerla mejor, no como invasores sino que cómo turistas y Della lo permitió. Durante una semana Scrooge McDuck los llevó a sus aventuras con los niños.  
—Supongo que es allí donde entro yo. Estuve en la Luna y vi lo que Lunaris hizo. Creo que una guerra en este momento es innecesario, incluso si pudiéramos derrotarlos. Sin contar que gracias a uno de ellos es que sigo con vida.  
Donald recordó a Penumbra. Ella había traicionado a su gente para protegerlos a todos, a la gente de la Tierra y a la gente de la Luna. Le ofreció su amistad y lo ayudó a escapar. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó al recordar cómo Lunaris la había electrocutado después de confirmar que ella estaba en su contra.  
—Su nombre es Penumbra y es una gran amiga. Nos salvó a todos y gracias a ella pude escapar de la Luna.  
—Debe ser horrible ser prisionero en un lugar así ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin el equipo adecuado?  
—Quedaba Oxy-Chew en la nave, es un chicle que Gyro inventó que otorga nutrientes, oxígeno y un rico sabor a regaliz negro por meses.  
—A Gizmo le gustaría estudiarla.  
—No sé si Gyro esté de acuerdo —comentó Donald, recordando lo receloso que podía ser el científico con sus inventos —, pero trataré de conseguirte una muestra, perdí todo el que tenía cuando llegué a la isla.  
—Head H lo está esperando —comentó Liz de pronto, tenía instrucciones de hacer pasar al agente en cuanto llegara, pero se había distraído conversando con él.   
Donald se despidió de Liz antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Head H. Pese a el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez desde que había estado en ese lugar podía recordar perfectamente cómo llegar. En más de una ocasión intentó renunciar, pero siempre había algo que lo ataba a ese lugar.  
—Aquí estoy, espero no llegar tarde —fue lo que preguntó Donald en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la oficina de Head H.  
Head H no estaba solo en la oficina. Kay K se encontraba sentada a su lado con un teléfono celular en las manos. Parecía distraída, pero Donald la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo su llegada. Las miradas de ambos se posaron sobre él cuando lo escucharon llegar.  
—Media hora tarde —respondió Kay K un tanto molesta.  
—Lamento el retraso... pasaron cosas.  
Donald esperaba que con una disculpa bastara. En el pasado le había servido y, aunque Fethry lo regañó cuando sugirió usarla cuando actuara de manera egoísta, esperaba que también le funcionara en ese momento. Decir que se distrajo hablando con Liz o hablar de sus pesadillas no le parecían las mejores opciones. Aunque ese no fue el único motivo de su retraso.  
—No importa —lo interrumpió Head H —. ¿Qué tienes que decirnos sobre la invasión lunar?  
—Todo fue obra de Lunaris, él estaba obsesionado con destruir a la Tierra y convenció a todos de que la Tierra planeaba una invasión.   
—¿Cómo lo sabes?   
—Porque estuve en la luna, pasaron... cosas y llegué a la luna usando el cohete de mi hermana. Penumbra y yo dimos con la cámara de guerra de Lunaris y lo vimos. Estuvo observando la Tierra por más de diez años, estudiandonos y buscando nuestras debilidades. Intenté comunicarme, pero la transmisión no llegó y luego naufragué en una isla desierta.  
Donald no quiso hablar sobre su estadía en la isla desierta. Tampoco quería hablar sobre su estadía en la luna, pero sabía que en ese caso no tenía otra opción. Estaba seguro de que si a la Agencia le interesaba lo ocurrido era porque se trataba de algo importante y de que, dada su posición, era el único que podía interceder a favor de los habitantes de la luna.  
—Entrégame un informe, necesitamos reunir a todas las naciones para tomar una decisión.   
—¿Un informe escrito? —preguntó Donald, deseando haber escuchado mal.  
—Sí. Necesitamos presentarlo en la asamblea y tener una explicación del tiempo que estuviste desaparecido. Y asegúrate de no omitir ningún detalle.  
—Podría hacerlo.  
—Te llamaremos en caso de que sea necesario —continuó hablando Head H —, por ahora puedes irte a escribir el informe, pero te aconsejo que estés listo, podríamos necesitarte en cualquier momento.   
Donald se despidió de Head H y de Kay K, pero no se fue a su casa. En lugar de eso pasó a una fotocopiadora e imprimió varios curriculums. Él había estado trabajando en la bóveda de Scrooge McDuck antes de que este le pagara el crucero y aunque sabía que su tío no tendría problemas en hacerlo pulir sus monedas esperaba encontrar un mejor trabajo ya que contaba con más tiempo libre.  
Mudarse de la piscina también era uno de sus planes. El motivo por el que no había cambiado su dirección era porque planeaba volver. Pero con el regreso de Della no estaba tan seguro. Estaba seguro de que los niños elegirían quedarse con ella y que la mansión les resultaba más agradable que su casa bote, en especial para Louie que siempre había soñado con vivir en una mansión.   
Se había enterado de que Scrooge había pagado lo que le debía a Jones por lo que consideraba una prioridad conseguir ese dinero. Jones podía ser agresivo a la hora de cobrar, pero Scrooge McDuck era peor. Él usaría esas deudas y haría que crecieran por los impuestos. Sin contar lo que lo haría hacer. No podría rechazar ningún trabajo y estaba seguro de que lo haría ir en peligrosas misiones o pulir sus monedas sin descanso. Ya le debía mucho dinero por su estadía en la mansión y no quería que esa cifra continuara aumentando.  
La última parada que hizo antes de irse a la casa fue en una compra y venta de oro. Storkules le había dejado algunas piezas de antes de irse y esperaba conseguir algo de efectivo a cambio de estas. Eran de buen material y tenían un lindo diseño por lo que estaba seguro lo ayudarían con sus planes para el futuro.  
Al regresar a la casa comenzó a escribir el informe. A los cinco minutos quiso dejar de hacerlo, pero pasaron diez minutos antes de que hiciera una pausa para comer. No tenía nada preparado, pero sí ingredientes para pancakes, así que decidió cocinar algunos. Tenía unos pocos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Scrooge y Della se encontraban en la puerta.  
—Vayan a lavarse las manos primero, todavía falta mucho para que estén listos.   
Donald no sabía cómo lo hacían, pero tenía la sospecha de que los niños, su hermana y tío tenían un poder que les permitía saber cuándo preparaba pancakes. De lo contrario no podría entender cómo era que siempre llegaban cada vez que cocinaba. Observó la mezcla con pesar, sabía que tendría que preparar más y que pasaría aún más tiempo antes de que pudiera comer algo. Quería a su familia, pero en ocasiones cómo esa todo lo que quería hacer era descansar.  
Pese a que los niños fueron los primeros en llegar a la cocina, fue Scrooge McDuck el primero en comer. Tomo una de las pilas de pancakes y se dirigió a la mesa. Della fue la segunda en hacerlo. Donald había preparado bastantes por lo que ni ella ni los niños tuvieron que esperar. Donald se dirigió al comedor varios minutos después, cuando terminó de cocinar y de limpiar la cocina.  
—Creí que nunca te aparecerías —le dijo Della a modo de saludo antes de quitarle asu hermano uno de sus pancakes.  
—Tenía que limpiar la cocina primero —Donald apartó su plato en un intento por conservar los pancakes que le quedaban.  
Durante varios minutos ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea por la comida y esta solo terminó cuando Donald vio un espacio disponible al lado de Louie y bastante alejado de su hermana. La quería, pero también quería desayunar y sabía que sus pancakes no estaban seguros cerca de ella.  
—Della, deberías acompañarme a la terapia.  
—No hay nada de malo conmigo —respondió Della, el que su hermano sugiriera algo así la hacía sentir ofendida.  
—No hay nada de malo con la terapia. Yo también iré. Pasar tanto tiempo aislado deja secuelas y algo de ayuda profesional no está mal. Della, vi Dew Dew Night, si admitiste que no puedes verte al espejo ¿por qué no admitir que necesitas ayuda?  
Los trillizos desviaron la mirada un tanto incómodos. Habían notado esos pequeños detalles en su madre, pero no sabían cómo decírselo, especialmente cuando lucía tan molesta.  
—Donald tiene razón —comentó Scrooge McDuck y por unos segundos nadie supo que decir. Era extraño que Scrooge estuviera de acuerdo con algo con su sobrino —, sigues llevando ese chicle a todos lados y no creas que no he notado cómo estudias los sitios a los que vamos o que prefieres evitar los lugares concurridos.  
Donald le agradeció a Scrooge con la mirada por el apoyo. Sabía que su hermana no aceptaría tan fácilmente y, esperaba, que las palabras de su tío la ayudaran an admitir que tenía un problema. Él había pasado menos de un año perdido y aún así las secuelas seguían frescas, en ocasiones impidiéndole tener una vida normal.  
Parte de él temía que Della malinterpretara sus intenciones. Desde que eran pequeños solían discutir con frecuencia y no dudaba que esa no fuera la excepción. La primera vez que le habían sugerido tomar terapia lo había tomado como un insulto y solo aceptó por sus sobrinos. Ellos lo necesitaban y debía probar que era apto para cuidar de ellos.  
—No es lo mismo —se quejó Della —. No estoy loca.  
—Pensaba lo mismo antes de ir a la terapia, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero sabía que de no hacerlo tres patitos se verían afectados. Hagamos un trato, acompáñame a una sesión y si sientes que no la necesitas, no volveré a insistir.  
—¿Es una promesa?  
—Sí   
—En ese caso, iré, pero tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.  
Della se levantó de su asiento y se estiró todo lo que pudo para tomar parte de los pancakes de su hermano. Donald le dedicó una mirada molesta mientras que ponía lo que quedaba en su plato lejos del alcance de su hermana. Aunque estaba molesto, también se sentía nostálgico, ver a Della actuar de ese modo le hacía recordar la vida antes de la lanza de Selene.   
Después de lavar los platos decidió seguir con el informe. En esa ocasión no hizo ninguna pausa y cuando terminó ya era entrada la noche. Varias veces se cuestinó si debería hablar con Penumbra, pero lo descartó al considerar que podría darle información de más y que Della podría enterarse.  
Se quedó dormido cuando tan solo tenía escrito la mitad del informe. No quería escribir mucho y tampoco consideró necesario escribir sobre la tecnología de la luna o de su oro. Lo último que deseaba era darles un motivo para conquistar la luna. Hizo especial énfasis en Lunaris y en la forma en que había engañado a todo su gente. Esperaba que con ello bastara para que no se tomarán represalias.


	2. Plumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald viaja a Brasil para cumplir una misión de la Agencia.

Capítulo 2: Plumas  
Donald no tenía planes de acompañar a su familia a una de sus aventuras, sin embargo se encontraba en medio de una tratando de encontrar una forma de desactivar la trampa que lo separaba de su familia. Amaba la aventura, no lo podía negar pues era algo que estaba en su sangre, pero le era difícil disfrutarla cuando solo podía pensar en la seguridad de su familia o sentirse menospreciado al ser usado cómo carne de cañón.  
Respiró profundo antes de empezar la carrera que lo llevaría al otro lado del camino, lugar dónde se encontraba la palanca que haría que la trampa se detuviera. Sabía que debía darse prisa si quería evitar que el lugar se llenará de agua. Corrió, intentando esquivar los dardos y las llamaradas de fuego. Logró esquivar la mayoría, pero cuando tiró de la palanca, una cuarta parte de sus plumas estaban quemadas y una aguja colgaba de su brazo. La retiró tratando de pretender que no le dolía. No fue difícil, si bien no había obtenido los mejores resultados en el entrenamiento anti-tortura podía decir que era bueno disimulando el dolor, algo que le había servido tanto en su vida como agente secreto y en su vida cómo superhéroe.  
—Buen trabajo, pato —le dijo Penumbra mientras le mostraba la lanza que había tomado.  
En ese momento Donald creyó que la alienigena fue egoista, idea que descartó al verla usar la lanza para luchar contra el protector de la cueva y proteger a su familia. No había tenido la oportunidad de verla luchar en el pasado, pero en ese momento podía confirmar que era una guerrera.  
Decidió unirse a la pelea. El enojo comenzaba a nublar su mente y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, especialmente cuando sabía que ese creatura tenía intensiones de buscar a su familia y hacerles pagar por haber ingresado a sus dominios.  
La pelea terminó y ambos se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Ninguno había notado el peligro en el que se habían encontrado pues toda su atención se encontraba enfocada en el tesoro en la cueva. Las joyas y las pinturas que el tesoro contenía eran bellas e imposibles de ignorar. Reunieron el tesoro y se marcharon casi de inmediato.   
Al día siguiente Donald encontró varias plumas esparcidas sobre su hamaca y recordó el motivo por el que se había marchado. Se suponía que debía estar en un crucero, descansando, no en una celda en la luna o en medio de una isla. Con todas las cosas que pasaron no había tenido tiempo para descansar o relajarse, tal y como le había recomendado el doctor.  
Pensó en decirle a su familia que saldría a pescar cuando notó que no estaban. No tardó en enterarse del motivo pues la señora Beakley fue muy amable en el momento de contarle que habían salido a una fiesta en la que Scrooge McDuck era el invitado de honor.  
Donald agradeció por la respuesta y, con la ayuda de la señora Beakley, sacó su casa-bote de la piscina de su tío. En ese momento tenía intensiones de regresar y solo planeaba salir a pescar. No le molestaba que Scrooge no lo hubiera tomado en cuenta para la fiesta, había dejado de invitarlo a ese tipo de eventos desde que le lanzó una bebida al embajador de la India y Scrooge no pudo hacer negocios con ese país por más de un año. Su intención había sido mojar a Gladstone, algo que no hacía menos grave lo que hizo.  
Pasaron varias horas antes de que pudiera pescar algo e incluso se estaba dormido cuando la caña comenzó a moverse. Tiró de ella con fuerza y grande fue su alegría al encontrar una trucha de gran tamaño. La colocó en el balde a su lado y volvió a lanzar la caña al mar, pescando en esa ocasión una bota bastante desgastada. La lanzó sin prestar atención a lo que hacía y continuó pescando. Al final del día había conseguido una nada despreciable cantidad de peces y un llamado de la Agencia. Llevó su barco al muelle y se apresuró en tomar un taxi que lo llevara al punto de reunión.  
Saludó a Liz y se dirigió a la oficina de Head H, en esa ocasión Kay K no se encontraba esperando.  
—Han habido reportes sobre gente de la luna en varios centros de interés turístico ¿Cómo puede explicarlo?  
—¿En qué lugares?  
—Creo que ambos conocemos bien la respuesta de esa pregunta. Seré directo ¿por qué omitió que la gente de la luna no regresó de inmediato?  
—Porque no me lo preguntó —respondió Donald. Sabía que era inútil negarlo y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.  
—Eso no es ninguna justificación. Su deber era informar a la Agencia de todos sus movimientos.   
—Puedo asegurarle que no planean nada contra la Tierra y, aunque le cueste creerlo, no son ninguna amenaza. Son gente pacífica que sentían curiosidad por un planeta que les es desconocido y del que solo habían escuchado por historias. Atacarlos solo habría servido para prolongar un conflicto que perdió su motivo de ser.  
—No es el único que piensa así —comentó Head H —, por ahora lo dejaré pasar. Ha sido un agente ejemplar por varios años y esperamos que lo siga siendo por más tiempo.  
—¿Puedo retirarme?  
—No sin antes recibir los detalles de su próxima misión.   
Double Duck no pudo evitar mostrar su decepción. Por unos instantes creyó que el peligro había pasado, pero al escuchar a Head H podía presentir que, aunque su posición en la Agencia no se vería comprometida, no podría dedicarse a buscar un nuevo trabajo tal y como había planeado.   
—No se preocupe, es una misión sencilla. Solo debe entregar este sobre al agente B-Black.  
—¿No sería mejor enviarlo por correo?  
—¿Y correr el riesgo de que alguien fuera de la Agencia lo tome o que haya una confusión con los paquetes? Impensable, especialmente cuando tenemos al agente DoubleDuck para que se encargue.  
Esas palabras no bastaron para convencer a Donald, pero e la pato sabía que ni ganaba nada insistiendo por lo que prefirió aceptar la misión. Mentalmente se dijo que una misión tranquila podría ser lo que necesitaba. En el fondo sabía que las cosas con la Agencia nunca eran sencillas.  
—¿Dónde debo entregarlo?  
—En Bahía, Brasil.   
Escuchar el lugar al que debía dirigirse hizo que el mal humor de Double Duck desapareciera. Pese a saber que tenía una misión que cumplir, esperaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos, Panchito y José. Ambos le habían dicho que estarían en ese lugar por lo que les parecía obvio que los vería.   
Head H comenzó a darle los detalles de la misión. Por la forma en que hablaba parecía tratarse de una misión sencilla, un proceso rutinario. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que incluso las misiones más sencillas podían convertirse en una situación de alto riesgo en el momento menos esperado o ser la cobertura de algún asunto turbio.  
Donald se despidió y se dirigió a la casa bote. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos, agradecía el hecho de que tuviera que partir hasta el día siguiente. Ese día tenía una cita con Jones y Della había prometido acompañarlo. Sabía que su hermana no solía retractarse, pero también que estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería y que su desventura en la luna no había hecho que eso cambiara.   
—Creí que no llegarías —no había reproche en la voz de Della, solo esperanza de no tener que asistir a la terapia.  
—Surgió algo de improvisto.  
—¿Una misión secreta? —le preguntó Della y Donald se sintió aterrado. Estaba más que seguro de nunca haber hablado con su hermana sobre su trabajo como agente secreto o de la Agencia con su hermana.   
—Si por misión secreta te refieres a buscar trabajo, sí, estaba en una.  
Donald no supo cómo interpretar la mirada de Della. Sabía que ella estaba confundida, pero no sabía si era porque había podido ver a través de su mentira o porque sintiera que era él quien se estaba perdiendo de algo.  
—Estuve hablando con la agente 22 y he estado pensando que quiero volver al mundo del espionaje.  
—Sabes que es muy peligroso —Donald sabía que su hermana era fuerte, pero también lo que implicaba ser un agente secreto y él no quería que su hermana estuviera rodeada de personas que pudieran traicionarla —. Nunca sabes en quien confiar y cuando lo haces, descubres que no puedes confiar en nadie... al menos eso vi en las películas de James Pond.  
Donald se reclamó mentalmente por ese desliz. Conocía a Della lo suficiente para saber que el peligro nunca la había detenido y que era buena analizando a la gente. Solo esperaba que ella no recordara que él no era fan de James Pond y que nunca había sido capaz de ver una de sus películas hasta el final sin quedarse dormido.  
De no haber estado tan preocupado por los planes de su hermana y la posibilidad de ser descubierto, habría notado que Della mencionó a una agente y que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.  
Della calló por unos instantes y se dedicó a mirar a su hermano detenidamente. Eso hizo que se sintiera molesto. Tenía la sensación de que ella le ocultaba algo y ciertamente tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de algo que le ocasionaría problemas. Quería creer en ella, pero el recuerdo de la Lanza de Selene seguía fresco en su memoria y ella no le había motivos para que dejará de verla como a la niña imprudente que haría cualquier cosa por una aventura.  
—Tú siempre te duermes viendo esas películas.   
—Será mejor que vayamos a la terapia.  
Donald sabía que era inútil negarlo. Su hermana solía aprovecharse de ello para dibujar en su cara, la mayoría de veces un bigote, otras veces cosas menos decorosas y nada propias de una señorita. Prefirió cambiar de tema con la esperanza de que Della lo olvidara del mismo modo en que hacía con todo lo que le aburría.   
Al principio Jones no estuvo de acuerdo con atender a ambos hermanos juntos, pero estos insistieron tanto que no tuvo otra alternativa. Después de varios minutos se convenció de que era lo correcto. La tensión de Della comenzó a disminuir, algo que no hubiera pasado sin la presencia de su mellizo, y se mostró más dispuesta a cooperar.  
—Solía enviar mensajes a mi familia —comentó Della —, cada vez que hablaba frente a la cámara era fácil imaginar que había alguien del otro lado y olvidarme que estaba sola. Pasaron diez años antes de que me diera cuenta de que había más gente. Penny es mi favorita, aunque se mostraba agresiva quería estar con ella todo el tiempo.  
—¿Nunca se sintió enojada? —preguntó Jones.  
—Prefería mantenerme positiva y enfocarme en una manera de regresar. Era más fácil olvidarse de los problemas cuando se tiene la mente ocupada. Pero ahora que lo dice, debo matar a Gyro. Por su culpa estuve mascando chicle de regaliz negro por diez años.  
—Tendremos que trabajar en esos instintos homicidas.   
—Cualquiera reaccionaría del mismo modo si tuviera que mascar un chicle de regaliz negro por más de diez años.  
La sesión duró un poco más de una hora y, aunque Della sentía que ni habían progresado demasiado, prometió volver. Desde que había regresado de la luna había intentado mostrarse fuerte. Estar en terapia le hizo saber que su estadía la había afectado y que no estaba mal ser solo una pequeña patita en ocasiones.   
Lo primero que hizo Donald en cuanto llegó a la casa bote fue llamar a sus amigos para avisarle de su visita. Partió al día siguiente.Cuando sus sobrinos le preguntaron por el motivo de su partida había dicho que consiguió un trabajo como mensajero en una fábrica de hamacas. Ninguno hizo pregunta alguna y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable. Había dicho odiar las mentiras y les había mentido en tantas ocasiones para cubrir sus misiones con la Agencia.  
Al día siguiente, demasiado temprano para el gusto de Donald, tuvo que presentarse en el laboratorio de Gizmo y recoger el sobre que debía entregar al agente B-Berry.  
—No creo que te cause ningún problema, pero si llegara a pasar, solo debes presentar este documento —Gizmo le extendió un sobre de papel sin ningún tipo de decoración o distintivo.  
—¿Hay alguna herramienta para mi misión?   
—No mucho, no queremos que llames demasiado la atención. Te daré unos chicles explosivos de menta, un teléfono celular con un rayo paralizador incorporado. Además tendrás la fortuna de probar mi nueva arma, una pistola que lanza bichos eléctricos. Es de plástico por lo que no la notarán en el aeropuerto y si te da problemas puedes decir que es un juguete, solo deberás colocarla en modo incógnito y disparará burbujas. Estoy trabajando en otras municiones por lo que necesitaré que me des un informe detallado de lo que hace.  
—Eso haré.   
Donald dedicó varios minutos al análisis de la pistola que Gizmo le había entregado. La hizo girar un par de veces e hizo el amago de disparar. Era ligera por lo que estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema usándola. Agradeció a su compañero por las herramientas y se retiró sabiendo que, a pesar de que tenía tiempo, era mejor no confiarse.   
El viaje en avión fue tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de complicaciones. Donald aprovechó para dormir durante todo el recorrido. También aprovechó para comer algo antes de llegar. La azafata le había dicho que podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin un costo adicional y él tomó la oportunidad. También compró una revista para leer durante el viaje, la cuál ni siquiera llegó a abrir.  
Fue al llegar a Bahía que tuvo el primer problema. Un hombre amable, al menos en apariencia se acercó a él y fingió tropezar. Habría perdido el sobre que la Agencia le había encargado cuidar de no ser porque lo había guardado en el doble fondo de su sombrero y no en el bolsillo como había pensado el hombre que lo abordó.   
Cuando Double Duck se dio cuenta de la trampa este estaba lejos. Corrió detrás de él, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo. En ese momento se felicitó por no haber usado el uniforme de la Agencia. Había decidido usar su ropa casual para que Panchito y José lo localizaran con mayor facilidad, pero en ese momento sentía que su gorro podría serle de mucha utilidad para ocultar el sobre de la Agencia.  
Divisar a sus amigos fue fácil. A pesar de la cantidad de gente que había en el aeropuerto era sencillo dar con los dos Caballeros. José se encontraba sentado en los hombros de Panchito y llevaba un cartel bastante luminoso con un mensaje para él escrito con luces.  
—¡Hola, Donal'!   
—¡Hola, Donaldo!  
Panchito fue el primero en saludarlo. Había corrido a su alcance en cuanto supo que José estaba seguro en el suelo y lo había recibido con uno de sus efusivos apretones de mano y abrazos. José, aunque entusiasta, fue menos energético que su amigo.   
—¿Y los niños?  
—Vine solo, ahora que Della está de vuelta quiero enfocarme más en mí mismo.  
No era del todo mentira. Si bien nunca dejaría de ser parte de la vida de sus sobrinos estaba considerando darles un espacio y creía que debería enfocarse en otras cosas como encontrar un trabajo o regresar a su antigua ubicación. Incluso había considerado salir de su retiro como Duck Avenger. Siendo un agente secreto no había tenido mucho tiempo para extrañar su antigua vida y sin Uno sentía que no era lo mismo.  
—¿Della está de vuelta? —preguntaron Panchito y José al unísono. Fue en ese momento en el que Donald fue consciente de que ellos no estaban enterados del regreso de su hermana.  
Fethry y Gladstone tampoco lo supieron hasta que se reencontraron en esa isla desierta. Tampoco se habían enterado de que él había estado ausente durante más de un mes y eso lo hizo sentirse molesto. El que su primo Gladstone le recordara lo terrible de su aspecto no hizo que se sintiera mejor, al contrario. Su molestia era tan grande que no le importó tomar una de las piezas del avión de Della y utilizarlas para cortar su barba y cabello.  
Decidió contarles todo lo que sabía, omitiendo todo aquello que pudiera poner en evidencia sus identidades secretas. Ellos lo escucharon atentamente y, aunque trató de mostrarse imparcial, pudo notar que varias partes de su historia los había hecho enojar.  
—¡Vamos a mi casa! —comentó José emocionado —. Panchito también se está quedando, pero queda suficiente espacio para los tres.  
—Adelantense, debo entregar un paquete primero.   
—Podemos acompañarte.  
Donald sabía que sus amigos estaban siendo amables, pero prefería no involucrarlos en los asuntos de Double Duck. Ya habían intentado robarle el sobre y tenía el presentimiento de que usando volvieran a intentarlo no serían tan amables. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo a sus amigos sin ser grosero o que sospecharan.  
La idea llegó a él poco después. Se dijo que no les diría nada y que los perdería en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Brasil era un país grande y era sencillo extraviarse en el metro.  
—Tengo que ir a la montaña Paz de Azúcar.   
No era mentira. Poco antes de llegar a Brasil le había escrito un mensaje a su compañero para que se vieran en esa zona. Siendo un lugar turístico resultaba sencillo camuflarse entre los civiles y detectar comportamientos anormales.  
—Eso me trae recuerdos —comentó José nostálgico.   
Panchito y José lo acompañaron al metro. Donald no tuvo problemas para alejarse, solo tuvo que meterse entre la multitud y dejarse llevar por esta. Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña Paz de Azúcar llevaba un par de zapatos y había perdido a sus amigos. Lo único que impidió que perdiera su sombrero y el sobre en su interior era el hecho de que lo hubiera sostenido con fuerza en todo momento.   
Donald colocó la revista que había comprado debajo de una piedra. Le dolía deshacerse de unos cómics que no pudo leer, pero había notado que lo estaban siguiendo y consideraba que no tenía opción. Llamó a B-Black y pretendió no haber visto nada.  
—¿Te diste cuenta? —le preguntó el agente.  
—Sí, es por eso que te dejé un paquete especial debajo de la roca donde perdimos nuestros sombreros. Me quedaré en casa de un amigo y luego iré a un concierto.   
—Bien pensado, DD —le dijo B-Black —, sospecho que se ha filtrado información sobre tu viaje y que deben estar vigilando ciertos lugares. Procura llamarme únicamente en caso de emergencia, encontraré otras formas de contactarte.  
DoubleDuck colgó la llamada.  
—¡Qué susto nos diste!  
Donald se volteó al escuchar a Panchito. Él y sus amigos se notaban preocupados y entendía el motivo. Se había separado de ellos poco después de que el viaje comenzara. No obstante se mostró sorprendido y los siguió después de dedicarle una última mirada al sobre que había escondido.   
Su boleto no tenía fecha de regreso por lo que lo único que le preocupaba era su familia. Llamó a su casa y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Louie contestó. Él solía dejar que sus hermanos o él atendieran el teléfono, sin embargo en esa ocasión lo notó un tanto afectado.  
—¿De verdad tienes que quedarte más tiempo? —escuchó a Louie y supo por su voz que no le gustaba la idea.  
Eso lo hice sentir culpable. Si bien estaba feliz de haber hecho las pases con Scrooge y con el regreso de Della, había una parte de él que deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes, cuando solo eran él y los niños contra el mundo. Había ocasiones en las que sentía que ellos no lo necesitaban y, aunque fuera egoísta, era algo que le resultaba doloroso.  
—Hubo un pequeño retraso y debo esperar hasta el próximo concierto de José ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Brasil? Tal vez no lo creas, pero me pagaran bien por este trabajo.  
—Dicen que en Brasil hay muchos diamantes.  
—Le preguntaré a Panchito y a José si me acompañan a buscar algunos. La última vez que anduvimos de mineros encontramos una mina.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Louie un tanto inseguro.  
—Solo tienes que buscar sobre las minas de Ophir y verás los nombres de los Tres Caballeros —aunque Donald pretendió estar ofendido sabía que como Donald era fácil que su estimaran sus habilidades, era algo que incluso le llegó a pasar como Doubleduck en algunas ocasiones —. ¿Otra cosa que te gustaría que te llevara? No prometo que pueda encontrar diamantes Puedes preguntarle a tus hermanos si quieren algún recuerdo.  
Donald y Louie continuaron hablando por un largo rato más. El pato más joven le contó acerca de la nueva aventura a la que había ido con Scrooge y Donald lo escuchó maravillado.  
Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que sus sobrinos se aburrieran de las aventuras, pero comenzaba a creer que no sería así. Se dijo que debía aceptar que eso estaba en su sangre y que por más que lo intentara no podría suprimir dicho espíritu aventurero. Sus antepasados hicieron grandes hazañas, conocía muchas de estas por el tiempo que vivió en el castillo McDuck y tenían familiares dispuestos a enseñarles todo lo que sabían.  
José propuso un paseo por Brasil. Si bien Panchito conocía Río de Janeiro, Donald no lo hacía y el loro consideró que era un problema que debía resolverse urgentemente.  
—Hay muchos lugares que podemos visitar y que debes ver. La comida, las playas, los monumentos, las mujeres. Te aseguro que querrás quedarte para siempre aquí. No hagan planes para esta noche que ya me encargué de eso y les aseguro que los amaran.  
—¿Qué es?  
—Una sorpresa.  
Donald se dirigió a casa de José. No era especialmente grande, pero sí contaba con el suficiente tamaño para vivir tranquilamente. También era bonita y podía sentirse un ambiente hogareño. No estaba al lado del mar, pero este quedaba cerca por lo que se podía visitar en cualquier momento.   
—¿Qué opinas de mi humilde hogar? —preguntó José orgulloso.  
—Es hermoso.  
—He estado tratando de convencer a mi casero de que nos venda la propiedad, estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento cede.  
—Suerte con eso, aunque no creo que la necesites.   
—Lo sé, estoy a punto de lograr que ceda.  
—Eso es porque le gustas —comentó Panchito y Donald tuvo la impresión de que estaba celoso.  
—No lo culpo —respondió José antes de dirigirse a Donald —. Espero no te moleste compartir habitación con nosotros, pero es que todavía no hemos terminado de arreglar los otros cuartos, tuvimos ciertos contratiempos.   
—¿La invasión lunar?  
—No, el señor Martinez —respondió Panchito un tanto avergonzado —, es un buen caballo, pero digamos que se asusta con facilidad.  
Donald no hizo más preguntas, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. A él no le molestaba compartir habitación con sus amigos, solían hacerlo cuando estaban en la universidad e incluso compartieron cama durante las muchas noches en vela.  
La sorpresa de la que José había hablado era una visita a la playa. Ese día, al igual que todos los últimos domingos del mes, se organizaba un pequeño carnaval improvisado en el que varias bandas locales se reunían para cantar, bailar y compartir algo de comida con los seres queridos.  
—¡Vamos! —José los tomó de la mano y los llevó hasta el lugar en que se encontraba una de las bandas —. ¡No hay nada como las fiestas en Bahía!   
—Por ahora haré que te creo —comentó Panchito, pese a que no había malas intenciones en sus palabras resultaba evidente que prefería las fiestas de México.   
Donald se sintió fascinado al ver a las bailarinas danzar. Ellas le parecían hermosas y sus movimientos impresionantes. Por varios minutos fue incapaz de apartar la mirada y solo lo hizo cuando José colocó sobre él y Panchito un sombrero con una cantidad incontable de cintas de colores.  
—Conozco al director de la banda y nos permitió unirnos.  
—No tenemos instrumentos.  
—Deja que tu buen amigo José se encargué de eso.  
José los llevó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el director quien se mostró más que feliz por ver a José y gustoso ante la idea de dejarlos participar.  
—Siempre hay espacio para alguien más, en especial si se trata de amigos de mi bien amigo Zé.  
Donald tomó unos bongos. No tenía mucha experiencia con estos, pero no quedaban muchos instrumentos disponibles. Él y Panchito siguieron a José hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba la banda y no tardaron en unirse y ser bien recibidos por estos.  
Los Caballeros no tuvieron problema en integrarse a la banda pese a que no habían asistido a ninguno de los ensayos. Las canciones que interpretaron eran bastante populares en Brasil y José estuvo más que encantado de mostrarselas a sus amigos y hacer que estos aprendieran a tocarlas.  
Desfilaron por la playa y tocaron hasta después de la medianoche. No fue hasta ese momento que Donald percibió lo cansado que estaba. Se había divertido tanto que no había notado el paso del tiempo o la distancia recorrida.  
—Tengo una sorpresa más —agregó José orgulloso de sí mismo —, bocadillos para los músicos y una fogota para pasar el rato.  
José comenzó a correr, lo hizo en cuanto terminó de hablar. Panchito lo siguió y Donald esperó un poco. Los dos solían estar llenos de energía y ni siquiera participar en un carnaval improvisado podría cambiar en eso.  
—No sabía que tenías habilidades musicales.  
Donald se volteó al escuchar esas palabras. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber quien era quien le había hablado pues esa voz resultaba inconfundible.   
—Soy un pato con muchos talentos.  
—Estoy ansiosa por descubrirlos —le dijo Arianna con un tono de voz que le resultó coqueto, aunque rápidamente descartó esa idea y se dijo que solo era Kay K haciendo una de sus bromas.  
—Me alegra verte.  
—No esperaba verte por aquí, DD, alias Fauntleroy —Arianna se río al decir sus palabras, era su venganza por lo del incidente de su nombre.  
Si bien era cierto que él no se lo había revelado a ninguno de sus compañeros eso no hacía que sus deseos de venganza fueran menores. Él sabía su nombre y eso le parecía suficiente.   
—Pueden llamarme Donald, es mi primer nombre.  
—Es bueno volver a verte —le dijo Josephine con una sonrisa amable, a su lado estaba Abel —. Fauntleroy es un bonito nombre.  
"Uno que difícilmente puedo pronunciar", pensó Donald con algo de amargura.  
Verlos hizo que Donald descartara que Kay estuviera en una misión. Estando en una misión no debería divertirse, pero como debía esperar a poder comunicarse con B-Black no creía que la Agencia se molestara por el cambio de planes, al contrario, creía que era una buena forma de despistar a sus perseguidores.  
—¡Donal'! ¡Date prisa!  
Era Panchito quien lo llamaba.  
—En unos instantes los alcanzó.  
Donald no había terminado de hablar cuando sus amigos se reunieron con él. La mirada de ambos se posó sobre Kay K y Donald no necesito de palabras para saber en lo qué pensaban. La forma en que se reían lo decía todo.  
—Abel, Arianna, Josephine, ellos son mis amigos Panchito y José. Panchito, José, ellos son Abel, Josephine y Arianna.  
Donald no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír al pronunciar el nombre de su compañera, su sonrisa aumentó al ver su reacción.   
—Un placer conocerlos —José besó las manos de Arianna y de Josephine.  
Abel no tuvo tiempo de molestarse o de notarlo pues fue saludado por Panchito quien utilizó uno de sus enérgicos apretones de mano. Necesitó de varios segundos para recuperarse del mareo una vez que este terminó.   
—¿Quieren unirse a la fogata? —los invitó José —, todos llevaremos algo para compartir y será muy divertido.  
—Ve tú, Arianna —Josephine fingió un bostezo —, tu padre y yo queremos descansar. Ustedes son jóvenes, vayan a divertirse.  
—No hagan nada que yo no haría —les dijo Abel.  
Donald se sintió un poco confundido al ver el codazo que Josephine le dio a su esposo y más aún al ver la reacción de Arianna no obstante decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse con la duda.  
Los Tres Caballeros y Arianna pudieron encontrar una licorera abierta. Esta estaba por cerrar por lo que tuvieron que darse prisa en hacer sus compras. Entre los cuatro se organizaron para comprar varias botellas de cerveza, otras bebidas alcohólicas y muchas botanas siendo esto lo que más compraron. Se habrían olvidado del hielo de no ser por Arianna que regresó por él en el último momento.   
La fogata no estaba encendida cuando llegaron. José se apresuró en buscar a sus amigos de la banda y no tardó en encontrarlos. Estos habían improvisado una parrillada y estuvieron más que felices de incluirlos.  
—Pueden comer y tomar todo lo que quieran —comentó Miguel, el director de la banda, al ver lo que los recién llegados llevaron agregó —, de hecho parece que nos va a sobrar mucha comida. No creo poder decir lo mismo del licor.  
—¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó José.   
Donald no estaba preparado para responder a esa pregunta. No había pensado en una historia para ambos y sabía que no podía decir la verdad sin involucrar a la Agencia o sin sentir que mentía. Kay le había dicho que ella lo había ayudado en su primera misión, pero él no recordaba haberla visto en esos tres días.   
—Fue cuando contraté sus servicios para hacerle un collar a Daisy.  
—Desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos —agregó Arianna, ella parecía divertida por su respuesta y Donald tenía una sospecha de su motivo.  
Donald intentó encender la fogata, pero falló en el intento. Varios de los integrantes de la banda y Los Tres Caballeros se dedicaron a recoger algo de basura para poder alimentar la pequeña chispa que tenían. Probaron con diferentes cosas y aunque la llama creció un poco esta no tardó en apagarse casi en su totalidad.  
Al final fue Arianna quien resolvió el problema. Tomó una de las herramientas de Gizmo que llevaba consigo y sin que nadie la viera hizo que la fogata tuviera el tamaño ideal para pasar la velada.  
Donald tomó asiento al lado de Arianna y le extendió una cerveza y unas botanas. Ella solo aceptó unos malvaviscos que comenzó a asar. Ella había llevado un poco de vodka por lo que no se quedó sin beber nada. Panchito y José no tardaron en unirse, ambos llevaban más comida y más bebidas.  
Hablaron durante horas de todo y nada a la vez. Pese a que Panchito y José no conocían a Arianna no tuvieron problema en entablar conversación con ella o con los integrantes de la banda que no se demoraron en unirse. Brasil y la música fue uno de los temas favoritos.  
—¿Cómo hacen para comer tanto? —preguntó Arianna entre curiosa y un tanto asqueada.  
—Años de práctica —respondió Panchito orgulloso antes de ofrecerle unas bolitas de queso.  
—No, gracias, estoy comiendo malvaviscos y eso ya es más de lo que mi dieta puede tolerar.  
—Los malvaviscos son ligeros, no deberían engordar.  
—Pero lo hacen, demasiada azúcar.  
José era el más animado de todos. La mayoría, por no decir todos, lo conocían y estaban más que felices de tenerlo cerca.  
Luego comenzaron los chistes malos. Miguel fue el ganador. La mayoría, por no decir todos, estuvieron de acuerdo con que eran los peores, pero aún así muchos se rieron de estos.  
Donald se quedó sin palabras cuando Lola, una de las integrantes de la banda, besó a Panchito, a José y a Arianna. Todo cobró sentido cuando lo besó a él y es que pudo percibir que había tomado de más. Decidió vigilarla, consciente de que cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella en su estado.  
La vio besar a todos los integrantes de la banda e incluso intentarlo con quienes pasaban cerca del lugar y a los miembros de otras bandas.  
—Mi casa no queda lejos —les dijo Miguel mientras que le entregaba las llaves de su casa —. Es costumbre que se queden en mi casa después de estas presentaciones.  
Miguel les dio la dirección de su casa. Afortunadamente esta no quedaba demasiado lejos de la playa y, aunque no era grande si era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dar refugio a toda la banda.  
Donald y Arianna la llevaron hasta la sala de la casa de Miguel, lugar que staba preparado para servir como dormitorio para los integrantes de la banda. Ambos tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para evitar ser besados o acariciados. Lola se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó la cama por lo que decidieron volver a la fogata y divertirse un poco más antes de retirarse.   
—¿Estás en una misión? —le preguntó Arianna.  
—Espero que los demás no se pasen de tragos —se quejó Donald.  
—Lo mismo digo, me he divertido con ellos, pero no creo que sea lo mismo si están muy borrachos.  
Las cosas se habían salido de control un poco durante el tiempo que estuvieron alejados.  
Muchos de los músicos comenzaron a mostrar señales de ebriedad. José estaba sosteniendo el cabello de Miguel mientras que este vomitaba y Panchito tuvo que usar una de sus pistolas pues alguien ajeno a la fogata se había acercado con la intención de llevarse a una de las bailarinas.  
Contrario a lo que esperaban Miguel no estaba tan ebrio por lo que pudo ayudar a cuidar de los músicos. Los tres Caballeros también ayudaron. Los llevaron al hotel y los acompañaron mientras evitaban para evitar cualquier tipo de calamidad. Más de uno comenzó a llorar y a contarles secretos que, tenían la seguridad, nadie debería escuchar.  
Encontrar a René fue una de las cosas más difíciles. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda Donald comenzó a preocuparse de que se hubiera ahogado, perdido o que lo hubieron secuestrado. No pasó nada de lo que imaginó. El loro se encontraba subido en la copa de una palmera, bebiendo y cantando no tan desafinado como habría de esperar.  
Donald subió a la palmera y se aseguró de sujetar al músico con fuerza sobre su espalda. Cuando sintió algo húmedo se dijo que era una mala idea, pero no quiso detenerse a verificar, prefería no saberlo.   
—Viniste por mí, Zé —le dijo René, su voz entrecortada hacía que fuera difícil entender lo que decía.  
Donald se dijo que si René se comportaba mejor con su amigo él no sería quien lo sacara de su ilusión. Cuando comenzó a besarle se dijo que nada de lo que hiciera podría ser peor que eso.  
—Soy un amigo de Zé.  
—Debí imaginarlo. Zé ama a ese Panchito.  
René comenzó a llorar y todo lo que Donald pudo hacer fue arrastrarlo hasta la casa de Miguel. Para su mala fortuna, René no solo no se quedó dormido sino que también comenzó a patalear a mitad del camino y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando lo colocómo en la sala, uno de los pocos sitios dónde quedaba espacio y se habían colocado varios colchones en el suelo.  
—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, pero ¡mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Zé!  
—¿Qué? No voy a hacerte nada.  
—¿Por qué? Es que soy feo o no soy lo suficientemente bueno —René comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes.  
—Eres hermoso —le dijo Donald en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor —. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti y sería muy afortunado si es correspondido.  
—Entonces, bésame, hazme tuyo y borra todo pensamiento que pueda tener por Zé. Métete tan dentro de mí que no pueda pensar en nada más... o caminar por un largo tiempo.   
René se lanzó a los brazos de Donald y el pato no pudo entender el cambio tan drástico del loro. Poco antes proclamaba su amor a José, pero en ese momento quería hacer más que solo besarlo. El loro se quedó dormido después de forcejear por un rato.  
Donald lo cargó hasta un lugar seguro. No estaba seguro de si se había despertado o no durante el camino, pero la sensación de humedad en su espalda le hacía pensar que así había sido.  
Donald salió a tomar algo de algo aire fresco cuando se encontró con B-Black. Por su aspecto resultaba evidente que había salido de una fiesta.  
—¿Qué tienes en la espalda?  
—Créeme cuando te digo que ni tú ni yo queremos saberlo.  
Donald buscó con la mirada si había alguien más cerca. Encontró a uno de los miembros de la banda y tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, en la montaña Paz de Azúcar. No sabía si era paranoias suyas, pero tenía la certeza de que fue quien intentó robarle al llegar a Brasil. Decidió pretender que no había visto nada.  
—También lo noté —le dijo B-Black —, deberías darte prisa en tomar un baño.  
Donald se quitó el sombrero y lo utilizó para abanicarse. Pretendía olvidarlo para que de ese modo B-Black pudiera acceder al sobre que Gizmo le había dado. Tomó el teléfono que el científicos de la Agencia le había dado y, confiando en que no sería interceptado, le escribió su plan.  
B-Black no mostró ninguna clase de emoción que pudiera delatar el mensaje recibido, pero le escribió una respuesta en la que aceptaba continuar con su plan. Donald colocó su sombrero a un lado y siguieron hablando durante un rato. Ambos hablaron de Brasil y de lo que se podía hacer en ese lugar hasta que Panchito y José llegaron.  
Ese día Donald hizo dos llamadas. Una a la Agencia para decirle que se quedaría en Brasil más tiempo con el fin de despistar a quien lo seguía y otro a su familia para evitar que se preocuparan por él. Pensó en llamar a Kay K para confirmar que estuviera bien, pero se limitó a enviarle un mensaje de texto.


	3. Vacaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald aprovecha la misión para pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Capítulo 3: Vacaciones   
Pese a que Donald fue el primero en levantarse, sería erróneo decir que se despertó temprano. Su cabeza le dolía por lo que se tomó una aspirina y se encargó de preparar el desayuno. Uno de sus omelettes energéticos y un café bastante cargado para lidiar con el dolor. Si bien no había tomado tanto como los de la banda su cabeza le dolía y mucho.  
—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —le preguntó José.   
—Nos preocupamos cuando fuimos a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas —agregó Panchito.  
—Me levanté a las once. Si no se hubieran levantado habría ido a ver si seguían con vida.  
—Exageras —respondieron Panchito y José al unísono. Las expresiones de ambos cambiaron al oler la comida.   
—No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba de café hasta que lo olí.   
—Yo sí y estaba por preparar uno. Salvaste nuestra vida, Donaldo.  
—Eres nuestro héroe. Incluso nos preparaste el desayuno.  
Panchito y José tomaron asiento al lado de Donald y comenzaron a desayunar. Los tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre los hechos de la noche anterior y de lo mucho que se habían divertido pese a que terminaron cuidando de un grupo de adultos que habían tomado de más.   
—Tus omelettes son los mejores —Panchito le quitó la mitad de los omelettes a Donald, quien en venganza, bebió parte de su café —, ya puedes casarte.  
—No he salido con nadie desde que nacieron los trillizos —comentó Donald incrédulo —, y no tengo intenciones de cambiarlo.  
—Yo podría casarme contigo.  
—No digas eso que Panchito se pondrá celoso.  
—Nos casamos los tres y asunto resuelto. Vamos, patito, solo di que sí y seremos tuyos.  
Los tres caballeros se rieron carcajadas. Tanta risa provocó que a los tres les doliera los costados. Poco tiempo atrás Donald había estado lidiando con más estrés del que podía soportar y la caída de sus plumas era prueba de ello. Sin embargo esos días parecían tan lejanos. Panchito, José y Arianne habían hecho que se divirtiera y se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Con ellos no había espacio para las inseguridades o para las tristezas.  
—Miguel me llamó hace poco, dijo que estaban bien y que quería darnos las gracias y saber si despertamos bien. Le dije que despertamos tarde, pero en buenas condiciones.   
—Me alegra escuchar eso.  
Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Donald al pensar en René y en Lola. Ambos tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con alguien con malas intenciones y es que ambos se mostraron totalmente vulnerables a cualquier tipo de ataque.   
—También nos invitaron a comer alitas, hoy hay una oferta en el restaurante de Rosinha y allí venden las mejores alitas del mundo.  
Donald sintió su teléfono célular vibrando en el interior de su bolsillopor lo que decidió revisarlo. Era un mensaje de Kay K en el que respondía el suyo y le preguntaba si podía visitarlo en la tarde. Eso le pareció extraño por lo que asumió que había sido idea de Josephine. Había trabajado con Arianna por años y sabía que ella no era el tipo de personas que solían avisar antes de una visita.  
—Arianna y sus padres preguntan si pueden visitarnos.   
—¿Es la gatinha que nos presentaste ayer?  
—Sí ¿qué le respondo?  
—Los amigos de Donaldo también son nuestros amigos, aunque primero tendré que limpiar un poco.  
—Le pasaré la dirección de la casa —Donald no creía que Arianna la necesitara, pero tampoco quería ser descortés.   
—Será mejor que comencemos a limpiar cuanto antes. No podemos recibir a dos bellas gatinhas en un basurero como este.  
Donald buscó con la mirada a Panchito. Esperaba verlo molesto, pero en su rostro no había ninguna señal de celos. No era algo que le extrañara, pese a que sospechaba que a Panchito le gustaba José, también podía notar que su amigo brazileño no tenía ningún interés del tipo romántico en Kay K o en Josephine. También sospechaba que él correspondía los sentimientos de Panchito. En el fondo esperaba que fuera así. Ambos eran sus amigos y quería que fueran felices.  
—Ella es divertida —le dijo Panchito y eso bastó para que Donald descartara sus sospechas —, y parece que te quiere.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Donald y su curiosidad era auténtica.  
—Las miradas —en esa ocasión fue José quien respondió —, a veces era ella quien te veía y otras veces eras tú el que la veía. Me sorprende que no coincidieran.  
—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas —Donald recordó las misiones que había tenido junto a Kay K. Las veces en que sus vidas estuvieron en peligro y cuando salvaron sus vidas mutuamente, momentos de los que no tenía permitido hablar con sus amigos.  
—Tu mirada te delata —le dijo José con tono burlón —. Si no le pides una cita, seré yo quien lo haga.  
Pocos minutos después los tres amigos se encontraban en un supermercado. José había insistido en que era necesario llenar la alacena y Donald quiso aprovechar la ocasión para comprar algunos juguetes para sus sobrinos.  
Cuando sintió unos ojos observándolo decidió actuar con naturalidad. Tenía una sospecha del motivo por el que lo seguían, pero esperaba despistarlos comportándose como un pato ordinario que estaba de compras junto a sus mejores amigos. Tenía el arma que Gizmo le había dado y no tenía intensiones de usarla a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.  
—No esperaba verte tan pronto, DD —era Kay K la persona que lo había estado siguiendo.  
—Lamento lo de anoche —respondió Donald un tanto inseguro —, fue divertido hasta que nos convertimos en niñeros.  
—No te preocupes, pude irme antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado feas.  
—Bien por ti —Donald sonrió con amargura al recordar lo difícil que fue tratar con los miembros de la banda,en especial por René.  
—¿Tan mal la pasaste?  
—Solo agotador. Ellos nos invitaron a comer alitas y pienso que sería divertido que fuéramos. Apuesto que estarán felices de verte, a mí me gustaría que nos acompañaras.  
—¿Las alitas son buenas?  
—José dice que son las mejores y yo confío en él.  
—Te tomaré la palabra.  
Ambos continuaron con sus compras. Hablaron de temas triviales. Pocas veces solían interactuar fuera de las misiones, pero ninguno pensaba que fuera desagradable.  
—Fauntleroy —lo saludó Josephine —, que gusto verte.  
—Lo mismo digo —respondió Donald.  
José y Panchito no tardaron en unirseles. Ambos llevaban una gran cantidad de dulces y snacks, tantas que apenas podían ver por donde caminaban. En cuanto vieron a la familia Konnery, no se demoraron en intercambiar saludos.  
—Queríamos invitarlos a nuestro paseo por Brasil —les dijo Josephine, ella lucía animada.   
—Estaré más que encantado de mostrarles los más bellos lugares —respondió José con su usual tono coqueto. Podemos ir a la hermosa playa de Copacabana, la estatua del noble Cristo, la bella playa Ipanema, el maravilloso estadio de fútbol de Maracana y conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor comida de Brasil y que debería ser un lugar de visita obligatorio cada vez que se visita Bahía.  
—Suena maravilloso —comentó Abel, pese a sus palabras se notaba que no le gustaba el tono coqueto que José usaba con su esposa.  
—José es el mejor guía —comentó Donald en un intento por defender a su amigo —, y un bromista.  
Esas palabras parecieron calmar un poco a Abel. Donald se dijo que debería hablar con José. En más de una ocasión había tenido problemas por su personalidad despreocupada y, aunque no creía que Abel le hiciera algo,temía que se metiera en problemas.   
El paseo terminó después de hacer las compras en el supermercado. Poco faltó para que José convenciera a la familia Konnery de que se quedaran en su casa, pero logró que aceptaran su invitación para cenar. Donald supo que él y Panchito tendrían que encargarse de la comida. Quería a José, pero no podía negar que sus habilidades culinarias dejaban mucho que desear.


	4. Un mal momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald se preocupa por sus amigos y no poder hacer lo suficiente para ayudarlos.

Capítulo 4: Un mal momento   
—Me gustaría ir a una playa —comentó Arianna. Ella levantó su mano para mostrar su punto —. Necesitó broncearme.  
—Podemos ir a playa Copacabana, es una de mis favoritas y conozco a alguien que puede darnos un paseo en bote.  
—Suena como un buen plan —comentó Josephine con expresión alegre —. Me convenciste con el viaje en bote.  
Donald tenía buenos recuerdos de playa Copacabana y en todos ellos aparecían Panchito y José. Mentalmente se preguntó qué tanto había cambiado ese lugar, pues la última vez que la visitó fue cuando eran jóvenes y tenían su banda de la universidad.   
Antes de eso hicieron una pausa. Arianna y Josephine insistieron en que necesitaban un traje de baño y Abel que necesitarían algo para comer. Abel les había pedido ayuda para cocinar algo, pero Los Tres Caballeros sabían el verdadero motivo de esa petición y no lo juzgaban, en especial Donald que había sido arrastrado por Daisy a muchas de sus compras.   
Donald experimentó opiniones contradictorias cuando se enteró de que alguien se había infiltrado en la casa de José. La primera fue el temor de que sus amigos estuviera en peligro. DoubleDuck no se perdonaría si inocentes se vieran afectados por sus misiones. Lo segundo en lo que pensó fue alivio. Su instinto de espía le decía que el único motivo por el que se hiciera algo tan arriesgado era porque no tenían nada y para el agente era obvio que no encontrarían nada. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que se olvidaran de él.   
—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntaron Panchito y José al unísono.   
—Parece un robo —comentó Abel —, o una venganza.  
Donald no creía que fuera un robo. Había estado allí antes y lo recordaba como un lugar tranquilo, pero ese no era el único motivo. José era bastante conocido en la zona y muchos sabían que no tenía mucho dinero o posesiones de valor. Eso sin notar que José no tenía enemigos, al contrario, era muy querido.  
—Pero no le debo dinero a nadie.   
—¿Qué hay de un novio o de un esposo vengativo? —preguntó Abel, recordando lo coqueto que era José. Después de verlo coquetear con la cajera descartó que fuera algo personal.  
—Ze Galo y yo no hemos peleado en meses, desde que él se mudó.   
—¿Alguien más?   
José negó con un movimiento de cabeza.   
—Admito que llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí con José, pero no he visto que nadie tuviera algo en su contra.  
—Panchito se mudó hace poco y tampoco tiene enemigos.  
—Mejor verifiquemos que no se hayan robado nada.  
—No creo que tengamos algo que valga la pena ser robado.   
El desorden era grande, pero el daño mínimo por lo que las sospechas de Donald aumentaron. Por lo general los agentes se aseguraban de no dejar ninguna evidencia de su presencia, sin embargo allí no se había tomado ninguna precaución. Tampoco robaron nada, o al menos nada de valor que pudieran recordar.  
—Así que ¿estamos de misión? —le preguntó Abel, procurando que nadie lo viera.  
—No, pero alguien debe creer que lo estoy.  
—¿Qué planeas hacer?  
—Pedirle apoyo a un compañero, probablemente tenga a algunos sospechosos en mente.  
—Es mejor que estemos alerta, si atacaron una vez lo harán dos veces.  
Panchito llamó a la policía. Ellos llegaron antes de que terminaran de revisar la casa. No encontrar nada fue tan tranquilizante como preocupante.  
Donald llamó a B-Black. Sospechaba que el espía sabía más que él y que podría dar con el o los responsables del estado en el que se encontraba la casa de José. Mentalmente se propuso estar alerta. No creía que intentaran algo más, pero prefería no bajar la guardia. No se perdonaría si sus amigos resultaran heridos.  
—¿Tienen alguna sospecha de lo que pudo pasar?   
—Un bromista.   
—Un novio vengativo.  
—Un robo fallido.   
—Alguien que se confundió de casa.  
Los policías tomaron la declaración de todos los que estaban en la casa. Abel y Donald omitieron cualquier referencia a la Agencia. No les tomó mucho tiempo, no había mucho que decir.  
Después de que la policía se marchara, se dedicaron a preparar sándwiches, pocos, pues José les dijo que en la playa podrían comprar algunos platillos tradicionales como queijo coalho (queso a las brasas en un pincho) y espetinhos (brochette hechas de carne o de pollo). Sin contar que no tenían mucho tiempo.  
—Llamaré a un cerrajero —le dijo José —, no quiero que se repita, aunque lo dudo, es un lugar muy tranquilo.   
—Nos vemos en la playa.   
Arianna y Josephine se encontraban en una de las tiendas más exclusivas de Brasil. Ambas se mostraron felices al verlos. Donald tardaría en entender el motivo.  
—¿DD, podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó Arianna desde el interior de uno de los vestidores.  
—Claro.  
Arianna salió del vestidor, usando un traje de baño de dos piezas, de color azul, con el dibujo de una ancla en la parte inferior y un moño en la parte superior. Donald se quedó sin palabras. Arianna siempre le había parecido hermosa.  
—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —Arianna le mostró los tirantes que colgaban en su espalda.  
Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Tomó los tirantes y los ató en la espalda de su compañera. Mentalmente se reclamó por pensar en lo bella y suave que era la espalda de Arianna. La forma en que estaba pensando de ella no era nada amistosa.  
—¿Y bien? —le preguntó la espía —. ¿Qué te parece?  
—Te ves hermosa.  
—Entonces me lo llevo.  
Josephine salió del vestidor poco después, pero no llevaba un traje de baño, sino un vestido que colgaba de su brazo.  
—Estábamos por terminar las compras —comentó Josephine feliz.  
—Espero que no les moleste cargar nuestras compras.  
Donald supo que era una mala idea cuando vio lo que habían comprado. No era una o dos bolsas, sino que se trataba de diez o más, sin contar las cajas. Ambas mujeres habían visitado varias tiendas en lo que ellos habían lidiado con el atentado en la casa de José y con la preparación de la comida.  
De lo que no se enteró fue de que Panchito, José y Abel se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que él cargara con la mayoría de las bolsas. Los tres aprovecharon que él estaba distraído.  
—¡Bienvenidos a la hermosa playa Copacabana!  
Gracias a José pudieron encontrar un lugar en el que instalarse. Donald estaba convencido de que ese debía ser el mejor sitio de la playa y el lugar ideal para colocar una hamaca. Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta cuando fue interrumpido por sus amigos.   
—¿Qué haces? —Panchito y José sostenían un par de cubetas cada uno —. Los castillos de arena no se construyen solos.  
—Paso.  
Donald se dejó caer sobre la hamaca y nuevamente se preparó para dormir. Al principio no hubo nada que perturbara su sueño y el pato creyó que eso duraría. O al menos así fue hasta que sintió una pequeña molestia en el pico que lo hizo estornudar. Fue en ese momento que notó lo que Panchito, José y Arianne habían hecho.  
Donald no estaba en su hamaca, sino que en la arena y cubierto por un castillo de arena, el cuarto más grande que había visto en su vida. Estaba sorprendido, pero más que todo por el hecho de que Arianne hubiera participado en esa broma.  
—Nunca había visto a alguien dormirse tan rápido o tener el sueño tan pesado —comentó Josephine.  
Fue en ese momento que Donald notó que llevaba una cámara fotográfica y que le había tomado más de una fotografía. No estaba enojado, aunque sí un poco molesto. Se puso de pie sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar con el castillo y de inmediato comenzó a sacudirse la arena. De haber estado más atento habría notado el intercambio de miradas entre Panchito y José, quienes lo tomaron de los hombros y lo llevaron al mar.  
—Necesitabas limpiarte —le dijo José con fingida inocencia.   
Donald aprovechó lo distraídos que estaban para salpicarlos. Panchito y José no se quedaron atrás y dieron inicio a una pequeña guerra de agua.  
La idea de viajar en bote fue de Josephine. Era algo que había querido hacer por mucho tiempo y que siempre postergaba por el trabajo.  
—Claro, dejen que su buen amigo René se encargue de todo. No es por presumir, pero mi bote es el mejor.  
—Es por eso que te elegí —lo elogió José —. Eres el mejor.  
Donald sintió pena cuando vio a René sonrojarse. Sabía que José lo apreciaba, pero también que solo lo veía como a un amigo y dudaba que eso pudiera cambiar.  
—No se olviden de los chalecos salvavidas —agregó René mientras repartía las prendas de las que hablaba.  
José fue quien se encargó de repartir los lugares. Donald sabía que lo más razonable era que Josephine y Abel se sentaran juntos, eran un matrimonio. De lo que tenía dudas era sobre el hecho de que su lugar estuviera al lado de Arianna. No era algo que le molestara, era solo que sentía curiosidad y se preguntaba si José lo había hecho porque deseaba sentarse con Panchito o porque deseaba que estuviera al lado de la espía. Esperaba que fuera lo primero, sabía lo coqueto que podía ser su amigo, pero también lo mucho que apreciaba a Panchito y deseaba tanto que ambos fueran felices.  
—Tenías razón —Josephine le dijo a José —, esta playa es hermosa.  
—Y eso que no has visto todas las bellezas de esta tierra.   
—Espero que puedas mostrarnoslas —agregó Josephine. La sonrisa en su rostro disminuyó un poco —. Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.  
—Podemos regresar el otro año —Abel la abrazó en un intento por animarla, gesto que fue correspondido.  
Fue en ese momento que Donald notó algo inusual en ella. Su mirada se encontraba posada sobre el mar y parecía tranquila, pero Donald la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era así.   
—¿Algo que quieras contarme?  
—No —fue la respuesta de Arianna. La espía no había apartado la mirada del mar en ningún momento.   
Donald supo que no lograría nada insistiendo y que, en el peor de los casos, solo haría que se enojara. Eso era lo último que deseaba.  
—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión.   
—Gracias, DD, eres un buen amigo.  
Ninguno volvió a hablar durante el recorrido. Donald quería creer que estaba exagerando y que no había nada malo, pero le era difícil hacerlo. Kay K era su compañera y ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de Arianna y eso era algo que de verdad deseaba cambiar.  
El problema era que no sabía cómo.  
El bote llegó a la costa y ellos regresaron hasta el lugar en el que se habían instalado inicialmente. Para la buena fortuna del grupo, el sitio seguía despejado.  
—¡Muero de hambre!  
—Se de un lugar dónde venden la mejor comida brasileña de la playa —sugirió José —, siganme y se los mostraré.   
—Vayan ustedes —se apresuró en decir Josephine —. Fauntleroy y yo nos quedaremos aquí.   
Al principio a Donald le pareció extraño lo que dijo Josephine, pero luego cobró sentido. Ambos se quedaron a solas y la mujer comenzó a hablarle de algo en lo que también había pensado.  
—Me preocupa Arianna, últimamente se ha portado algo extraño y pensé que podrías saber qué le pasa.  
—Nuestro trabajo es bastante impredecible —respondió Donald un tanto inseguro. Como agente había tenido muchos casos en los momentos menos esperados, pero habían pasado meses desde la última misión que tuvo con Arianna —, ya sabes cómo es la seguridad, a veces se ven cosas... desagradables.   
A Donald no le gustaba mentir y eso era algo que ni siquiera su trabajo como agente secreto había logrado cambiar, sin embargo entendía lo importante que era para Kay K el que su madre no supiera nada de su doble vida o de los negocios oscuros de Abel. Una parte de él se sentía como un hipócrita, otra le decía que no le correspondía intervenir en los asuntos privados de la familia Konnery.  
—Es solo siento que hay algo más —Josephine parecía dolida —. Sé que no soy la mejor madre y que he descuidado mucho a Arianna por mi trabajo, pero me preocupo por ella y me duele que no confíe en mí.   
—Ella también la quiere —Donald no lo decía solo por animarla. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez en que se conocieron, pudo notar lo importante que era para Kay K.  
—Lo sé, pero ella es demasiado distante y a veces inaccesible. Trata de hablar con ella.  
—No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.  
No lo decía únicamente por su negativa a hablar. Kay K solía ser misteriosa, alguien que acostumbraba a cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y que parecía preferirlo de ese modo. Había logrado acercarse a ella y sabía que, sin importar la misión que tuviera, todo saldría bien si estaba a su lado. Era solo que no sabía si podían tener una relación más allá de la Agencia. Los últimos días le habían hecho creer que sí era posible y esperaba no estar equivocado.   
—Al contrario y no lo digo solo porque me ayudaste cuando me acusaron de fraude. Eres el primer amigo que ella me presenta y puedo notar que te aprecia.  
Donald también quería a Kay K y, a pesar de lo ocurrido durante la primera misión de ambos, confiaba ciegamente en ella. No necesitaba que Josephine se lo pidiera, él estaba dispuesto a cuidar de su compañera en todo momento. Ya había desobedeciendo a la Agencia en una ocasión y estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer.  
—Intenté hablar con ella —confesó Donald —, no me dijo nada, pero estaré al pendiente.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso.  
La conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada al teléfono. Grande fue la sorpresa de Donald cuando vio que se trataba de Louie. Su sobrino no acostumbraba llamarlo con frecuencia. Inmediatamente pensó en lo peor.  
—¿Qué pasa, Louie? ¿Algún problema?   
—No, todo bien. Llamaba para decirte que estamos en Brasil y que tío Scrooge dice que podemos pasar por ti.  
Donald suspiró aliviado al escuchar esas palabras. Confiaba en que su tío y Della los cuidaran, pero le era inevitable no pensar lo peor. Sabía que su familia amaba en las aventuras y que solían arriesgarse demasiado, muchas de sus plumas se habían caído al pensar que pudiera repetirse lo de la Lanza de Selene.  
—Estoy en playa Copacabana con unos amigos. Te voy a pasar la dirección.   
—¿Buscando diamantes?  
—No hay diamantes en la playa, Louie.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Bastante.  
—¿Terminaste tus deberes?  
Técnicamente la misión de DoubleDuck había terminado, pero Donald no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento de regresar, especialmente si el atentado a la casa de José hubiera sido provocado por espías.  
—Estoy esperando por una confirmación, pero estoy seguro de que pronto podré regresar a Duckburg.  
—Nos vemos, tío Donald.  
—No sabía que tenías un hijo.  
—Louie es mi sobrino —preguntó Donald confundido. No porque Josephine no supiera de sus sobrinos, era algo que solo le había contado a Kay K. Con Josephine no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
—Tienes un aire de papá.   
—Cuidé de mis sobrinos desde que eran unos huevos, ahora mi hermana está de regreso...  
Donald calló de pronto. Estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera de vuelta, pero una parte de él lo resentía, una parte que sentía que había perdido su lugar en la familia. Había sido de ese modo desde que era niño, siempre se sintió a la sombra de Della. El que los trillizos dejaran de llamarlo tío tampoco ayudaba mucho.   
Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos y comenzó a mostrarle a Josephine alguna de las fotografías de sus sobrinos. Eso siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y esa no fue la excepción.   
—¡Compré queijo coalho y espetinhos! —gritó José desde la distancia mostrando la comida de la que hablaba. Se notaba ansioso.  
Donald se sintió un tanto avergonzado al escuchar su estómago rugiendo. Estaba hambriento y amaba la comida brasileña por lo que no era de extrañar que algo así le pasara. La vergüenza que sentía disminuyó al saber que Panchito y José pasaban por algo similar.  
—¡Hay suficiente para todos! —agregó Panchito con el mismo tono de voz.


	5. El fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misión de DoubleDuck en Brasil termina y comienza una aventura para Donald junto a Scrooge y su familia.

Capítulo 5: Fin

Abel y Josephine no los acompañaron a comer alitas pese a que Donald los había invitado. Ambos aseguraron tener planes para esa noche. Josephine le dijo que deseaba visitar un bar inspirado en la época de su juventud y darles un espacio para que se divirtieran.  
—Podemos ir juntos al concierto de José mañana, pero hoy es momento de que los jóvenes se diviertan.  
—Les aseguró que mi concierto será inolvidable —había comentado José orgulloso de sí mismo.   
Donald decidió tomar medidas para proteger a Panchito y a José pese a que creía que fuera poco probable una nueva invasión al departamento en el que ambos vivían. Habló con la Agencia y logró que Gizmo le enviara unas cámaras de vigilancia que avisarían a la policía de inmediato si alguien quería forzar la entrada.  
Preparar su equipaje lo hizo retrasarse. No tenía mucho que empacar, pero terminó dentro de una de sus maletas y tuvo varios problemas para salir. Panchito y José tuvieron que ayudarlo y ciertamente ninguno de los tres lograba entender cómo había terminado en una situación así por cuarta vez.  
—Estábamos por ir a buscarlos —les dijo Lola a modo de saludo.  
—Tuvimos un contratiempo, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí —respondió José con su usual tono coqueto.  
—Espero que no les moleste que ordenaramos por ustedes —el tono burlón de Lola le quitaba credibilidad a sus palabras —. Las alitas llegaran en cualquier momento y ya tenemos las bebidas.  
Arianna los saludó desde la mesa. Ella, al igual que el resto de la banda, tenía una duckcola. Por la expresión de su rostro era fácil deducir que se estaba divirtiendo. Donald se alegró por eso. Si bien era cierto que había trabajado con Kay K por varios años también lo era que conocía poco de sus amistades y que, con excepción de su familia, no tenía buenos recuerdos de estas. Axel Alpha era el ejemplo más evidente, el espía había resultado ser un traidor e integrante de la organización por lo que habían tenido varios enfrentamientos.  
—¡Qué bien! —se alegró Panchito —. ¡El último en llegar a la mesa es un huevo podrido!  
Donald fue el primero en llegar, pero no pudo sentarse. Donald tropezó, sus amigos también lo hicieron y terminaron formando una pila al lado de la mesa. Aquella situación provocó la risa de varios de los clientes.  
Los tres se pusieron de pie de inmediato. No estaban avergonzados, solo tenían prisa por tomar asiento y tomar una de las duckcolas que estaban sobre la mesa. En esa ocasión José fue el primero en lograrlo gracias a la ayuda de René.  
—Miguel nos contó lo que hicieron por nosotros —René se mostró un tanto avergonzado y Donald se preguntó si recordaba lo que había pasado entre los dos. Esperaba que no fuera así —, queríamos agradecerle por lo que hicieron, en especial por Lola, no me extrañaría que más de uno quisiera aprovecharse de su estado.  
Donald sabía que René no exageraba. Había notado como unos patos ajenos a la banda habían intentado acercarse, aunque también tenía la sospecha de que podrían tratarse de espías que intentaban robar el sobre que Donald entregó poco después. Tampoco era la primera vez que lidiaba con algo así, solía cuidar de Della cuando eran jóvenes y ella no era buena manejando el licor.   
—Normalmente tengo más resistencia al alcohol —comentó Lola —, supongo que algo me cayó mal.  
—O tal vez fueron las cervezas, mi hermana tomó prestada mi hielera sin avisarme antes —Renato parecía un tanto avergonzado.  
—No creo que ese fuera el problema —comentó Arianna de manera casual.  
—Supongo que nunca sabremos lo que pasó —agregó René con un tono de voz que pretendía ser misterioso, pero que solo logró hacer reír a sus amigos.  
—¿Recuerdan que el año pasado me tocó cuidarlos? —preguntó Lola.  
—Yo no estaba, pero recuerdo que le llevaron serenata a Nestor.  
—Lo dudo mucho —Arianna le dijo a Donald en un susurro mientras que, discretamente, señalaba a un muy sonrojado René.  
—Nestor es un amigo y era su vecino —le respondió Donald usando el mismo volumen de voz.  
Ambos se rieron, tratando de no ser demasiado indiscretos.  
—Renato estuvo a punto de encontrar el amor ¿recuerdan a ese guapo turista que lo invitó a su departamento?   
—Guapo y encantador —comentó Renato con tono pícaro.  
—Debiste aceptar su invitación, probablemente era el amor de tu vida.  
—No podía dejar solo a Rigo —no había ningún tipo de reclamo o remordimiento en la voz de Renato, solo añoranza.  
Donald decidió ir por más bebidas. Panchito, José y Arianna se aprovecharon de ello para pedirle que les llevara una Duckcola también. No era algo que le molestara, incluso cuando debía hacer malabares para que no se le cayera ninguna botella.  
—Y es por eso que siempre llevo una colita para el cabello como brazalete —terminó de hablar Lola.  
—Espero que no te moleste que me robe esa idea.  
—José nos contó cuando encontraron las minas de Ophir ¿en serio cabalgaron sobre una anaconda?  
Donald asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Panchito es el rey del rodeo —agregó Donald orgulloso.  
Escuchar a Arianna reírse no lo hizo sentirse ofendido. Sabía que ella podía tener sus dudas, pues él solía quejarse mucho cada vez que lo arrastraba a sus prácticas se deportes extremos.  
—No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.  
—No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, era la única forma en que podíamos salir de ese sitio.  
—Donal' fue nuestro guía —continuó hablando Panchito —, no sé si José les contó cuando le hizo creer a los cazadores que lo habían atrapado para que lo llevaran hasta su guarida.   
Donald se río nervioso al escuchar esas palabras. La historia que él recordaba era un poco diferente. Él había caído en una trampa y, solamente el ex-jefe de la tribu entendió las groserías que había estado gritando durante el camino.  
—José nos dio todos los detalles. Definitivamente los tres son unos grandes héroes. Sería divertido si pudieran unirse a la banda.  
Donald sospechó que Panchito y José deseaban hacerlo cuando los vio intercambiar una mirada cómplice. A él también le gustaría hacerlo, pese a que llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlos había disfrutado de su compañía y sentido feliz al ser tratado como un igual, algo que pocas veces ocurría cuando estaba con su familia.  
Un sentimiento de amargura se instaló en su pecho. Amaba a su familia ys sabía que ellos también lo querían, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ellos no lo extrañaron mientras que estuvo en la luna y que nadie notó que el crucero había terminado mucho antes de que lo encontraran perdido en esa isla.  
El concierto de José fue una gran experiencia. Su amigo había cantado y bailado, su especialidad, unas pocas canciones antes de arrastrarlo a él y a Panchito hasta el escenario. De lo único que el espía podría quejarse fue que no le dejaron cantar, pero fue divertido tocar el acordeón y bailar junto a sus mejores amigos.  
Cuando bajó del escenario supo que tenía una llamada perdida de B-Black. Se apresuró en devolverle la llamada, pues temía que la misión se hubiera complicado o que sus amigos estuvieran en peligro.  
—DD al habla ¿algo que reportar?  
—El sistema de seguridad que instalaste en la casa de tu amigo ya no es necesario, el sobre llegó a su destino y los espías han sido capturados.  
Saber que habían atrapado al espía que lo perseguía lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor. B-Black le había dicho que este había actuado imprudentemente, probablemente frustrado por haber perdido tanto tiempo siguiendo a dos espías de vacaciones. No estaba seguro, el agente no había dado muchos detalles y le aseguró que no eran necesarios.   
—Puedes regresar a Duckburg en cualquier momento —continuó hablando B-Black —, la misión ha terminado exitosamente.  
Donald se apresuró en colgar en cuanto vio a Della. La mirada que tenía era la misma que solía usar cuando lo atrapaba en medio de una travesura. No estaba sorprendido de verla allí,se había reencontrado con su familia en la mañana y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con ir al concierto de José por lo que se quedaron con ellos hasta la hora del evento.  
—Lo sabía —le dijo Della.  
—¿Qué sabías? —preguntó notablemente confundido.   
—Qué estabas en una misión secreta.  
—No sé de qué hablas —Donald quería saber de los motivos que habían llevado a su hermana a sospechar, estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada que lo pudiera delatar.  
—Ese no es tu celular y sé que no tienes trabajo, pero le dijiste a Louie que era un viaje de negocios. Además ese no es tu celular.  
Donald se reprochó por no haberlo ocultado antes. Era el teléfono que la Agencia le había dado y una medida obligatoria que debía tomar para evitar que supuso llamadas fueran intervenidas. Casi se río por la ironía.   
—También encontré esto —Della le mostró su pistola de bichos, la que había dejado en casa de José. No creyó que la necesitara y la dejó en modo juguete para evitar problemas.  
—Al principio creí que era para mí, pero luego descubrí que era un arma. Además no tienes por qué ocultarlo, estoy de vuelta en la acción —Della hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada —. Estás frente a la agente 45.  
—Deberías ser más discreta —le regañó Donald —, no sabes si alguien podría estar escuchándonos.  
Della se río al escuchar esas palabras.  
—Así que admites ser un agente.  
Donald suspiró al escuchar esas palabras. Si era sincero no creía que tuviera sentido seguir negandolo, conocía a Della y sabía que todo intento por convencerla de lo contrario sería inútil.


	6. El tesoro de Scrooge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald acompaña a su familia en una aventura y eso le hace recordar porque prefiere evitarlas.

Capítulo 6: El tesoro de Scrooge

—Cuéntame sobre tu misión —le ordenó Della.   
—Tenía que entregar un paquete.  
—¿Qué era?  
—¿Qué era qué?   
—El paquete ¿qué era?  
—Información clasificada —Donald notó que Della estaba por insistir así que agregó —, tampoco lo sé, mi trabajo era entregarlo, solo eso.  
—¿Eso es todo?  
—Sí, me reuní con B-Black y me quedé unos días para desviar la atención sobre el paquete. Ya atraparon a los espías así que no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme ¿Qué hacen en Brasil?  
—Es información clasificada.  
Donald le dedicó a Della una mirada de reproche.  
—Era broma. Scrooge descubrió el mapa de un templo en la montaña Pao, íbamos a ir por ella después de recogerte.  
Donald supo el motivo por el que Della quiso ayudarlo a hacer el equipaje cuando la vio comenzar a jugar con la pistola que Gizmo le había dado. Normalmente no solía hablar de sus misiones y eso incluía a otros agentes, pero Della le había dicho que ella era una espía y era su hermana por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción.   
Le mostró las herramientas que Gizmo le había dado y notó que, además de la curiosidad que tenía, parecía no saber mucho sobre Gizmo y eso le pareció muy extraño. No recordaba que se tuviera que hacer alguna prueba para conocer al técnico. Lo dejó pasar, asumiendo que su hermana debió haberlo olvidado, algo natural tomando en cuenta que estuvo más de diez años en la luna.  
—¿Están listos para irnos? —le preguntó Scrooge.  
Donald y Della se apresuraron en guardar el equipo de DoubleDuck. Ambos trataron de aparentar inocencia, pero lo único que lograron fue crear la impresión equivocada.  
—¿Qué están planeando? —preguntó Scrooge, la sospecha era palpable en su voz.  
—Nada —respondieron Donald y Della al unísono, ninguno de los dos logró sonar convincente.  
—Los estaré observando.  
Poco después Donald se encontraba escalando una montaña con una pesada mochila sobre su espalda. No era nada nuevo para él, de hecho era bastante habitual que se le encargara de llevar todo lo que pudieran necesitar para la misión.   
—Date prisa, sobrino perezoso —le regañó Scrooge McDuck. Él, Della y los niños se habían adelantado considerablemente.   
—Intenta correr con todo el equipo y luego me dices.  
—Yo solía cargar con mochilas dos veces más grande que esa durante el klondike y eso nunca me detuvo.  
—No me extrañaría, si en ese entonces también tenías la cabeza llena de aire, apuesto a que flotabas.  
Cuando Donald vio a Scrooge acercarse, creyó que lo ayudaría, pero lo que hizo fue limitarse a golpearlo con su bastón. Donald se reproche por haber esperado algo diferente de su tío, tenía años de conocerlo y solía golpearlo con su bastón cuando se equivocaba en algo o le respondía de mala manera.  
—Date prisa, o te dejaremos atrás.   
—Ambos sabemos que no lo harías, necesitas de tu equipo.  
—Puede ser, pero te haré desear el que lo hubiera hecho.  
Donald pensó que en ese momento su tío se parecía demasiado al estereotipo de los villanos en las caricaturas. El sombrero de copa negro y la forma en que sonreía eran lo que más acrecentaban esa imagen.   
Se apresuró en seguir a su familia. No podía ir demasiado rápido, pero se sentía aliviado de no perderlos de vista. Parte de él hubiera deseado que lo esperaran, pero no los culpaba, estaban demasiado emocionados como para notar la situación en la que él se encontraba.  
Donald vio a Huey sacar su guía de Los Jóvenes Castores y comenzar a comparar las pinturas en las paredes del templo con las que estaban en su libro. Scrooge y Louie se dedicaron a buscar tesoros mientras que Della, Dewey y Webby buscaban aventuras. Ellos eran lo que más le preocupaban. Los tres normalmente eran imprudentes, juntos lo eran más, en especial por Dewey que quería impresionar a su madre.  
Dewey fue el primero en activar una trampa. Entró corriendo y pisó uno de los interruptores. Donald pudo evitar que Dewey se quemará, pero las plumas de su cola no tuvieron el mismo destino. El trillizo de azul ni siquiera notó el peligro en el que estaba, solo salió corriendo y subió el pilar más cercano.  
Della y Webby lo felicitaron. La menor fue la siguiente en accionar una trampa. Se apoyó en un bloque falso y hubo una lluvia de flechas. Donald logró desviarlas con un escudo que encontró en el suelo.  
Un zombi entró a la habitación, Donald no supo que trampa lo liberó, pero sí que era el momento de usar la pistola que Gizmo le había dado. Mentalmente se felicitó por haberla llevada, aunque se tratara de un pequeño descuido de su parte.  
Nadie lo notó. Si bien un zombi era algo que difícilmente podía ser ignorado también lo era que encontraron algo mucho más llamativo.  
—¡Encontré la entrada a la cámara de los secretos! —gritó Scrooge McDuck y todos lo siguieron de inmediato.   
Donald apenas pudo atravesar la puerta antes de que la piedra regresara a su posición original. No logró hacerlo intacto, tuvo que saltar, su aterrizaje fue bastante torpe. Eso sí lo notaron.  
—Debes prestar más atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sobrino.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta.  
Donald tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no mostrar el enojo que esas palabras le provocaban o lo poco apropiadas que sonaban viniendo de Scrooge. Él había desactivado varias trampas e incluso detenido a un zombi al que probablemente ellos ni siquiera habían observado. Prefería lidiar con la amargura de las palabras que no fueron dichas que con los regaños de su tío o peor aún, sus bastonazos.  
Decidió observar la cámara en la que se encontraban en un intento por controlar su temperamento. Fue más efectivo. En las paredes eran de piedra y en ella se encontraban talladas imágenes que hacían referencia a sus rituales más importantes. También había estatuas, muchas hechas con jade y cubiertas con todo tipo de joyas.  
—Comienza a recolectar el tesoro —le ordenó Scrooge McDuck —. Iré con Della y los niños a buscar el corazón del templo.  
No dejaron la habitación, pero tampoco permanecieron cerca de Donald. Aquella habitación era grande y espaciosa a pesar de todos los tesoros que albergaba. Todos se separaron de inmediato, con la esperanza de dar con la joya que Scrooge tanto anhelaba.  
El corazón del templo era en realidad un cetro, el cual, según les había dicho Scrooge, era utilizado en muchos rituales. Su núcleo era una piedra de obsidiana y su mano estaba cubierto por pequeños diamantes. Scrooge se los había mostrado con tanta insistencia que Donald estaba seguro de que podría reconocerlo en cuanto lo viera.  
Donald comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado a reconocer todo tipo de joyas, aunque, debía admitir, no era tan bueno como Huey en ello y solía equivocarse más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir. Ver todos esos tesoros lo hicieron horrorizarse, pues sabían bien lo que significaba. Tendría que cargar con todos ellos y pulirlos en cuanto llegara a casa.  
Su familia siguió buscando el cetro, revisando principalmente los pilares y monumentos dedicados a los tesoros más valiosos. Al final fue Scrooge quien lo encontró. Donald lo supo de inmediato pues solo le dio veinte minutos para recoger la mayor cantidad de piedras preciosas.   
Scrooge McDuck fue muy cuidadoso a la hora de tomar el cetro. Buscó entre el equipaje que Donald llevó una piedra que tuviera el mismo peso que el cetro y la reemplazó de manera minuciosa. Sus movimientos eran extremadamente lentos y su concentración comparable a la de un médico cirujano. Le tomó cuarenta minutos hacer el reemplazo y ninguna trampa fue activada.  
—No puedo creer que me hicieras cargar piedras —le reclamó Donald, incapaz de contener el enojo que sentía.   
—Fueron necesarias, sobrino poco listo —le dijo Scrooge con tono burlón —. Trata de pensar en todas las trampas que se hubieran activado si no hubiera tomado el cetro adecuadamente. Te daré una pista, serían muchas y todas ellas mortales.


	7. El agente durmiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della desea pasar tiempo son sus hijos y Webby y Funzo parece ser el lugar ideal, pero no es la única en ir a ese sitio.

Capítulo 7: El agente durmiente

Cuando Della supo de Funzo, decidió que era un lugar que debía conocer. Los videojuegos no eran algo extraño para ella, pero había escuchado que estos habían cambiado mucho desde su partida y quería corroborar que tan cierto era. Había jugado algunos con Huey y ciertamente lo había disfrutado. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el juego del agente Double-O-Duck, Dewey le había hablado sobre la realidad virtual y cómo él y Launchpad lograron superar todas las pruebas.  
—El final fue decepcionante, pero todo lo demás estuvo muy divertido —comentó Dewey emocionado —. Launchpad fue lo mejor de todo, parecía un espía de verdad.  
—¿Qué dices si lo pasamos juntos? —preguntó Della. Ella estaba convencida de que podrían completarlo con relativa facilidad con su entrenamiento agente secreta.  
La primera prueba fue sencilla. Lo único que evitó que Della se aburriera era lo real que todo se sentía y la emoción que Dewey sentía al compartir con ella uno de sus juegos favoritos.  
La segunda prueba fue un poco más difícil y emocionante para Dell. Ambos subieron a la terraza del edificio y, estaban por intercambiar el portafolio, cuando fueron sorprendidos por espías enemigos. Ellos fueron los primeros en disparar, pero Della y Dewey no se quedaron atrás.   
—¡Qué extraño! —comentó Dewey —, no recordaba que este nivel fuera así.   
—Huey me dijo que hay niveles que tienen diferentes niveles de acuerdo con las decisiones que uno tome —comentó Della pensativa. Ninguno volvió a hablar del tema.  
Della supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer cuando vio una palanca. Le pidió a Dewey que la cubriera y corrió hasta esta. Caminó encorvada hasta el lugar en que está se encontraba y la accionó, revelando la entrada a una cámara secreta.  
Le hizo señas a su hijo para que se reuniera con ella. Dewey obedeció de inmediato y eso le costó una vida. Afortunadamente habían guardado la partida recientemente por lo que no perdieron mucho tiempo.  
La siguiente parte fue difícil. Tuvieron que subir a un avión y dirigirse a la siguiente parte de la misión. En la pantalla apareció el nombre del destino. Della era una piloto excepcional, con aviones reales, pero los controles de dicho juego era algo que no podía dominar del todo y que la hicieron perder una vida. Dewey tomó su lugar y, aunque lo hizo mejor, también terminó estrellándose.   
—Prefiero cuando ese espía me llevó en su lancha, estaba secuestrado, pero no tenía que conducir.  
Della se río al escuchar esas palabras. En ese momento incluso la idea de viajar en el maletero del carro le parecía más tentador.  
Ambos perdieron sus últimas vidas en pocos intentos. Pese a que Della odiaba la idea de fracasar en algo no pudo volver a intentarlo. Ambos se habían quedado sin fichas y no tenían dinero para comprar más. Al final decidieron reunirse con Huey, Louie y Webby en la piscina de pelotas.  
Della se sorprendió al ver a Donald, más por quienes lo acompañaba. Le parecía sumamente extraño verlo junto a una mujer muy hermosa y una patita tan pequeña y parecida a ambos. La pequeña se subió a la máquina de baile mientras que ambos se dirigieron al puesto de bebidas. Un vistazo a su familia bastó para que supiera que también pensaban en lo mismo.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a su hermano.  
—Ella es Sofía —Donald señaló a la pata de cabellos negros —, y la pequeña patita es Dalia, su hija.   
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?   
—Ustedes parecían ocupados con sus planes, así que no le di importancia.  
Los trillizos y Webby se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba la pequeña Dalia y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Della los observó desde lejos, sintiéndose un tanto confundida por lo poco que hablaba y los problemas que parecía tener para entablar una conversación. "Debe ser tímida", pensó. La otra opción que consideró era que no se trataba de una niña de verdad, pero la descartó de inmediato. Sabía de robots inteligentes como Lil'Bulb y B.O.Y.D, pero no creía que Donald tuviera motivos para llevar a una patita falsa a un lugar de entretenimiento para niños.  
Aburrida quiso ver lo que Donald hacía y nuevamente se sorprendió cuando lo vio besando a Sofía. En ese momento todo cobró sentido para ella y decidió que debía conocer a su cuñada. Lo que no se esperó fue que ambos salieran corriendo en cuanto se terminó el beso.  
Quiso alcanzarlos de inmediato. Quería conocer mejor a Sofía y evaluarla. "Si ella es la novia de Donald", se dijo, "también tendrá que aceptar a su familia". No logró encontrarlos y eso le pareció de lo más extraño. Pasaron varias horas antes de que ambos regresaran, con evidentes señales de cansancio por lo que Della se hizo una idea acerca lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella lo lamentó porque Sofía le había parecido muy hermosa.  
Pasaron varios días antes de que la Agente 45 tuviera una misión. La Agente 22 le había llamado temprano en la mañana para decirle lo que debía hacer.  
—El señor Bortón dice tener información muy importante para Scrooge McDuck, tú misión será escoltar lo sano y salvo a la mansión McDuck.  
—¿Puedo ir en compañía el agente 44? —preguntó Della, no creía que lo necesitara, simplemente quería cumplir una misión en compañía de su hermano, como en los viejos tiempos.  
—Me temo que eso no es posible.  
—¿Por qué? —Della no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa.  
—El Agente 44 se ha retirado y sus memorias borradas.  
—¿Está segura?  
—Sí, yo misma me encargué de ello. Donald ha olvidado todo lo relacionado con S.H.U.S.H.


	8. Ruptura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della se siente paranoica y toma decisiones equivocadas.

Capítulo 8: Ruptura

La misión de Della fue sencilla. El señor Bortón se encontraba en el lugar señalado y ella no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo, su bigote era bastante llamativo. Lo llevó de inmediato a la mansión, lugar en el que se encontró con Scrooge McDuck y Bentina Beakley. No hubieron contratiempos.  
—¿Qué información tiene para nosotros? —preguntó Scrooge una vez que terminaron los saludos de cortesía.   
—Hay una organización que desea derrocarlo —le dijo Bortón —, desean destruirlo en todas las maneras posibles y apoderarse del mundo.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? —preguntó Scrooge con evidente fastidio —, porque nada de lo que me has dicho es nuevo.  
—Ellos llevan años espiandolo —continuó Bortón —, desarrollando armas en las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado. No conozco a todos sus integrantes, pero sí sé de Black Heron, Steel Beak, Phanton Blot y Rockerduck.  
—¿Rockerduck? Es imposible, lo conocí cuando era joven y dudo que haya encontrado alguna forma de mantenerse con vida.  
—En eso se equivocan, ellos lo han mantenido en estado de criogenización por años, esperando el momento adecuado y eso pasará muy pronto.   
Della se sintió aterrada al escuchar esas palabras. Recordó cuando Louie robó la máquina del tiempo de Gyro y el pánico que sintió cuando vio desaparecer a su familia. No podía ni quería imaginar que se sentiría perderlos una vez más.   
—Tío Scrooge...  
—Sé lo que hago —la interrumpió, luego se dirigió a Burtón —. Cumpliré con mi palabra y me aseguraré de que esté protegido, pero también comprenderá que debo verificar la información que me ha dado.  
—Nadie debe enterarse que estoy aquí —Burtón se veía aterrado —, sé que tienen espías en la bóveda, pero no pude descubrir sus nombres o ver sus rostros, solo escuché que trabajan cerca de usted.  
Scrooge y Della se alejaron.  
—¿Qué piensas de eso?   
—Nada nuevo, no sería la primera vez que planean algo en mi contra, pero soy Scrooge McDuck, el más listo de los listos y el más fuerte de los fuertes. Iré a St Canard ¿vienes conmigo?   
—No, tengo otros planes.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie lo acompañaron. Dewey era el más emocionado de los trillizos y, pese a que no dijo sus motivos, para todos fue evidente que deseaba pasar tiempo con Darkwing Duck, el superhéroe.  
Della no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Burtón por horas. Fue a la bóveda y observó a todos los trabajadores. El más sospechoso para ella era Gyro, seguía guardándole rencor por el oxy-chew de regaliz negro, pero los buitres de la junta directiva no le parecían del todo inocentes. Lo cierto era que nunca le habían agradado, demasiado codiciosos y fríos para su gusto.  
Decidió visitar a Donald, no como forma de distraerse, sino porque necesitaba respuestas. Todo ese tiempo había asumido que tío Scrooge había participado en la crianza de sus hijos, pero las palabras de la señora Beakley lo cambiaban todo, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Donald.  
—Acabo de enterarme que los trillizos conocieron a tío Scrooge hace poco ¿por qué?   
—No confiaba en él —respondió Donald y se notaba lo que le costaba hablar del tema.  
—Eso es tonto, yo robé la Lanza de Selene, tío Scrooge no hizo nada.  
Della no quería enojarse, pero podía sentir la irá aumentando en su interior. Jones le había dicho que debía canalizar su ira y lo haría, se dijo, descubriendo lo que había provocado su partida.  
—Ese no fue el único motivo —Donald seguía mostrando incomodidad —, él estaba demasiado enfocado en tu búsqueda, los niños y yo no teníamos lugar en su vida. Él construyó la lanza, no quería que expusiera a los niños al peligro.  
—Así que solo estabas siendo egoísta.   
—¿Qué?   
—Tú eras el que estaba enojado con tío Scrooge, pero le impediste conocer a mis hijos ¿qué otras cosas le negaste? No me cuesta imaginar que tuvieron problemas de dinero, pero tú y tu orgullo no te dejaron aceptar ayuda.  
—¿Eso no es cierto?  
—¿Entonces cómo explicas la obsesión de Louie por el dinero, la necesidad de aprobación de Dewey y la obsesión de Huey por tener todo bajo control? Creí que los criaste bien, pero solo eres un mentiroso.  
Della no quería ser cruel con Donald, nunca pensó en lastimarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo y no era consciente de ello. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Donald le había mentido cuando le dijo que era un espía. Si Della no hubiera estado tan molesta habría notado que Donald no solo le habló de una misión sino que también le mostró las armas que le habían dado.  
—Tú no sabes nada.  
Eso hizo que Della se sintiera aún más molesta de lo que estaba. Se estaba esforzando tanto por ser una madre y le dolía pensar que no era suficiente, que sin importar lo que hiciera nada cambiaría que pasó años pérdida en la luna.  
—Eres un irresponsable y lo sabes. Sobreprotegías a los niños, pero no les diste todo lo que necesitaba. Vives con tío Scrooge y no has hecho nada en tu vida ¿eso no te dice algo?  
—¿Y tú sí? tomaste la lanza de Selene y no te importó nada más. No pudiste esperar un día y te perdiste más de diez años en la vida de los niños.  
—Creo que ya he pagado por eso.  
—Y sigues sin cambiar. Dewey me habló acerca de cuando robaron el avión de tío Scrooge.  
—Todo salió bien.  
—¿Y eso te hace menos responsable?   
—Al contrario, soy lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de mis hijos. Apuesto a que fuiste tú el culpable de que no vieras mis vídeos, eres egoísta y los querías solo para ti.  
—¿Qué videos?  
—No te hagas el tonto, sabes de que hablo, los que envíe cuando estaba en la luna, tú los interceptaste. Pero la broma es para ti, te fuiste por meses y nadie notó tu ausencia.   
Fue en ese momento que Della fue un poco consciente de lo que había dicho, pero no hizo nada para corregirlo. Estaba molesta con Donald y solo podía pensar en demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Lo mismo pasaba con Donald, pese a que la terapia lo había ayudado con sus problemas de ira.  
No tuvo la oportunidad de retractarse. Donald se marchó y pasarían días antes de que volviera a verle. Todos notaron su ausencia y ciertamente el reencuentro fue mucho más doloroso.  
.....................  
Donald decidió hablar con Lunaris. Della le habló de unos videos y él quería saber el motivo por el que nunca los recibió. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Della hubiera fallado al enviarlos, pero también que alguien los hubiera interceptado y sospechaba de Lunaris. Él los había estado espiando por un largo tiempo, el suficiente para crear un plan bastante eficiente contra Scrooge.  
—¿Por qué interceptaste los mensajes de Della? —le preguntó Donald —. ¿Había otro motivo aparte de la invasión lunar por el que la querías en la luna?  
—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?   
—Porque son mi familia.  
—¿Sabes por qué no les dije que habías muerto? Sabía que les daría igual y no quise perder tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia.  
—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.   
—Necesitaba a Della en la Luna, la búsqueda no se hubiera detenido si se supiera que estaba con un vida, porque a diferencia de otros, ella si es querida.   
Donald decidió retirarse. Sabía que Lunaris no diría nada más y no le importaba, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.


	9. Hay un espía entre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della quiere disculparse, pero no tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Louie se siente confundido y más cuando la Dirección toma el control de la Agencia. La identidad de todos los agentes es expuesta, incluyendo la de DoubleDuck y la de Kay K.

Capítulo 9: Hay un espía entre nosotros

Della se sintió culpable cuando vio a Donald sacando la casa bote de la piscina. Quiso hablar con su hermano, pero él la ignoró en todo momento. Quiso decirle que ella realmente no creía lo que le había dicho y que, al contrario, pensaba que era un miembro importante de la familia, incluso estaba dispuesta a admitir que había ocasiones en las que se había sentido celosa, momentos en los que se sentía como una tía o peor aún, como una intrusa, otras en las que se preguntaba "¿Qué haría Donald en su lugar?", pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. Su hermano la miró una frialdad que no era usual en él y eso le rompió el corazón.   
"¿Tanto daño te hice?", pensó con amargura.  
Intentó detenerlo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Ella tuvo la sensación de que Donald había anticipado todos sus movimientos y eso le molestó. No podía entender por qué insistía en marcharse cuando ella claramente le estaba mostrando sus deseos de que se quedara o cómo había anticipado sus movimientos, pero no podía entender de que todo lo que le había dicho era porque se había dejado llevar por el enojo.   
Luego llegó Scrooge McDuck con noticias más que inquietantes. Bradford, uno de los miembros de la junta directiva, había resultado ser miembro de F.O.W.L, nombre que significaba mucho para ella. Nunca se había enfrentado directamente a ellos como la agente 45, pero había oído hablar de ellos, una organización criminal que operaba en las sombras y que, se decía, no era más que un mito.   
Escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir la hizo sentir horrorizada. No podía creer que su familia hubiera estado días desaparecida y ella no se hubiera enterado. Lo de Bradford le pareció un tanto predecible e incluso llegó a sugerir que sus hermanos estaban involucrados.   
—Ellos hacen todo juntos —agregó —, no me extrañaría que compartieran un solo cerebro, de corazón ni hablar, es obvio que no tienen.  
—Los estaré observando, pero no puedo dejar que sepan que sospecho de ellos, podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor.  
—No veo cómo.   
—Información falsa, si son espías creerán que todavía tienen poder sobre nosotros.  
—¿Qué hay de Burtón? Tal vez nos advertía de F.O.W.L.  
—¿Quién es Burtón?   
—Debemos hablar con Burtón cuanto antes —ordenó Scrooge, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.  
—Él afirma que nos dijo todo lo que sabía.   
—Tal vez el nombre de Bradford refresque su memoria.  
Burtón seguía en su habitación y estaba con vida, pero sus memorias habían sido borradas y la prueba estaba a un lado, un dispositivo de borrado de memoria que tiempo después reconocerían como el TRB (Total Reset Buttom).  
No había señal de que alguien hubiera entrado por la fuerza y Burtón no mostraba señales de ser atacado. Su amnesia y el TRB eran lo único que delataba lo que había sucedido en esa habitación. Nadie lo dijo, pero para todos resultaba obvio que había un espía entre ellos.  
—Le llevaré esto a Gyro de inmediato, puede servirnos para dar con el responsable de esto. La señora Beakley y Donald se encargarán de colocar las trampas.  
—Donald no está —comentó Della con pesar, en ese momento ella no sospechaba de su hermano —. Se ha llevado la casa bote.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede irse en un momento como este? Es presa fácil para F.O.W.L.  
Della agachó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre si debería hablar sobre su pelea con Donald. No quería hacerlo, pero sospechaba que era necesario.   
—Él no sabe nada de F.O.W.L, en teoría —comentó la señora Beakley.  
—Iré a buscarlo después. Louie y Della me ayudarán a reforzar la bóveda mientras que la señora Beakley protege la mansión y Webby le enseña algo de defensa a Huey y a Louie.  
Della y Louie siguieron al pato mayor. Ambos querían ir a buscar a Donald, pero sabían que dejar la bóveda desprotegida podría ser peligroso. Habían demasiado artefactos que no podían caer en manos de F.O.W.L y confiaban en que Donald estaría bien. Della había sido su compañera de aventuras por años y lo había visto salir victorioso de dichas experiencias, aunque no siempre ileso. Quería creer que todo estaría bien. En el fondo sabía que no sería así.   
.................................   
Louie sabía que algo malo le había pasado a sus hermanos y a Webby, podía notarlo por sus expresiones. Ellos lucían asustados, más de lo que lo habían estado en la mañana. Había intentado hablar con ellos y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la que se esperaba. Louie odiaba a F.O.W.L. Las cosas se habían vuelto raras e incómodas desde que se supo la traición de Bradford y temía que lo que estuvieran viviendo fuera solo el principio. Scrooge no mostraba la seguridad que era habitual en él, verlo preocupado por algo era tan extraño como desagradable. Si Scrooge tenía miedo, Louie pensaba, las cosas debían ser peor de lo que imaginaba.  
La señora Beakley había dicho que el entrenamiento debía reforzarse y eso le hizo recordar cuando su tío Donald trabajó en un laboratorio. Los había dejado en la guardería del local y la encargada, cuyo nombre no recordaba, había sido muy estricta con ellos. Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que se encontrara deseando escapar de allí y no saber nada de ejercicio, menos de practicarlo.  
—Me gustaría llevarlos a la isla en que suelo entrenar con Webby —agregó la señora Beakley —, no sabemos cuando podrían atacar y el hecho de que Bradford perdiera su anonimato junto a lo que nos dijo Burtón podría forzarlos a ser menos sutiles.  
—Supongo que tres días de entrenamiento intensivo podría servirles. Partirán mañana —comentó Scrooge pensativo. Huey, Dewey y Webby se mostraron un tanto incómodos —, Della y yo buscaremos a Donald. La casa bote no está así que probablemente está en el muelle, no hay muchos lugares así los que pueda mudarse.  
Recibieron varias llamadas telefónicas que empeoró la situación. Todos los tesoros que habían encontrado gracias al diario de Isabella fueron robados recientemente y muchos, por no decir todos, resultaban peligrosos, en manos de desconocidos. Eso reforzó la idea de que había un espía entre ellos.  
—Parece que ya empezaron a movilizarse.  
—Están asustados, es algo bueno ¿cierto?  
—Yo no estaría tan segura de ello, han perdido una ventaja bastante importante, es obvio que no se quedarán de manos cruzadas.  
—Y nosotros tampoco.  
El que robaran los últimos tesoros que habían encontrado no ayudaba en nada. Era el segundo golpe directo que les daban y eso lo asustada ¿acaso eso era una declaración de guerra? Louie estaba convencido de que así era y de que, si la paranoia continuaba, serían ellos mismos los que se destruyeran.  
Nadie tenía palabras de aliento que decir o los ánimos para mostrarse optimista.  
Revisó su teléfono con el pretexto de distraerse, en el fondo quería saber si había algún mensaje de su tío. Saber que la señora Beakley y Webby desconfiaban de él lo había ofendido, pero no tanto como el hecho de que sugirieran que su tío Donald pudiera ser un traidor. Su mirada se detuvo en una fotografía que reconoció de inmediato y se apresuró en llamar a sus hermanos y a Webby.  
—Tienen que ver lo que encontré?   
—¿Qué pasa con Sofía? —preguntó Dewey confundido.  
—Esta es la lista de los agentes que trabajan para una Agencia de espionaje —respondió Louie —, su verdadero nombre es Arianna Adelaide Konnery, ella debe ser la espía entre nosotros y apuesto a que secuestro a tío Donald.   
Para Louie todo tenía sentido en ese momento. Sabía que Donald seguía en contacto con "Sofía" después de lo ocurrido en Funzo y que su tío parecía estar ocupado con algo de lo que no quería hablar. Solo había algo que le generaba dudas y era hasta que punto su tío podría estar involucrado. No creía que fuera un traidor, Fenton y Lil'Bulb le parecían más sospechosos y no sospechaba de ninguno, lo que le preocupaba era que la agente Kay K lo hubiera amenazado o manipulado para que le contara los secretos de la familia.  
—No estoy segura —Webby señaló una fotografía que reconoció de inmediato —, aquí dice que tío Donald es el agente DoubleDuck.  
Louie observó la fotografía de la que Webby hablaba. No necesitó ver el nombre escrito debajo de esta para saber que era Donald, los rasgos eran inconfundibles. Abrió el archivo, encontrando un reporte bastante amplio acerca de las misiones en las que DoubleDuck había participado.   
Si Louie hubiera encontrado esa información en otras circunstancias se habría sentido orgulloso. En el archivo describía cómo él y Kay K habían evitado un intercambio de armas en Funzo, el día en que "conocieron a Sofía", detuvieron a una secta que planeaba el fin del mundo, evitaron que un terrorista contaminara las aguas de Duckburg y el secuestro de varias personalidades importantes. Pero ese no era el caso y Louie solo podía pensar en que debieron incluirlo en la promesa de no secretos y los años que pasaron ignorando que su tío era un espía.   
—Debe ser falso —comentó Dewey —, sé que tío Donald tiene cualidades de un aventurero, pero no creo que sean las suficientes para ser un espía y menos que pudiera ocultarlo por tantos años.  
Louie quería creer que era cierto y pensó en lo sobreprotector que podía ser, en lo asustado que estuvo cuando él y sus hermanos le hicieron creer que trabajaba en un hotel embrujado, eran muchos momentos que reafirmaban la imagen de un pato asustadizo y débil. Esos pensamientos fueron opacados por recuerdos más recientes, en la guerra de las sombras se había enfrentado a un ejército de sombras él solo, en Mervana golpeó a un monstruo, había sobrevivido meses en una isla abandonada, peleado espalda con espalda con Scrooge contra una sociedad miniatura que vivía en la mansión, sin contar lo que hizo cuando viajaron junto a Scrooge a una dimensión paralela. El Donald de esos recuerdos fácilmente podría ser un agente y haber hecho todo lo que decía su expediente.   
—¿Qué planeas, Huey?  
—Hablar con tío Donald —respondió el mayor de los trillizos —, regla número 33 de los Jóvenes Castores, todo acusado tiene derecho a defenderse.  
—Te acompaño.  
Louie fue el primero en unirse a la búsqueda. Dewey y Webby no se demoraron en hacerlo. Ninguno logró llegar lejos, estaban en el portón cuando recibieron visitas. Se trataba de dos miembros de la nueva Agencia y buscaban a DoubleDuck.


	10. El pato de las mil y un identidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey, Louie y Webby descubrirán más cosas de Donald, creer en él cada vez es más difícil.

Capítulo 10: El pato de las mil y un identidades 

—¿DoubleDuck? —preguntaron los trillizos al unísono.  
Todo era demasiado evidente para Louie, pero él guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera cierto. En el pasado se había quejado de lo sobreprotector y común que era Donald, en ese momento deseaba que su tío lo fuera. Su tío tenía muchos defectos, pero eran cualidades que él conocía. El agente DoubleDuck era un extraño para él e, incluso si no fuera un traidor, seguía siendo un desconocido y lo odiaba.  
—Nosotros somos Roy Dognudez y Albert Chickera, miembros de la Agencia y tenemos una importante oferta para DoubleDuck.  
—No sabemos quién es DoubleDuck.   
—¿Qué hay de Donald Duck? —preguntó Roy —. Según nuestros registros ese es su nombre civil.  
—¿Por qué están tan seguros de que Donald Duck es el agente que buscan? —Louie intentó parecer desinteresado —. Donald es propenso a los accidentes, no puede controlar su temperamento, su voz es práuhcticamente inentendible, su suerte es la peor, se asusta con facilidad y es exageradamente sobreprotector?  
Roy y Albert se mostraron inseguros por unos instantes.  
—Recuerda lo que nos dijo el director —comentó Albert, se veía pensativo —, estamos lidiando con agentes secretos, expertos en el engaño, DoubleDuck es el mejor en la Agencia y tiene ese nombre por su doble personalidad.  
—Cierto —Roy se veía avergonzado. Buscó una fotografía en su bolso y las dudas que Louie tenía desaparecieron —. ¿Reconocen a este pato?  
—Creí hacerlo, pierden el tiempo buscándolo aquí. Se ha ido y no dejó señales de su paradero.  
—Si saben algo no duden en comunicarse con nosotros —Albert le extendió a Huey una tarjeta con su información personal antes de retirarse.   
Para nadie fue una sorpresa que Huey la destruyera. Louie también había querido hacerlo. Los agentes que lo buscaron no parecían ser especialmente listos, pero creía que sus palabras tenían sentido. Louie pensó en su superhéroe favorito, SuperDog, él no usaba máscara, pero nadie sospechaba su verdadero identidad por lo diferentes, opuestos, que eran sus dos identidades, Batduck era otro caso, había trabajado también en su identidad que hizo de Bruce Noches su alterego secreto.  
—¿Creen que lo que dijo sea cierto?  
—Todo tiene sentido —comentó Webby, su voz carecía de la emoción que usaba cuando hablaba de usted teorías —, "tío" Donald desapareció cuando se reveló que Bradford era un traidor y...  
—¿Sigues pensando que tío Donald es un traidor?  
—¿Qué pasa si no es él? Penumbra dijo que era imposible que alguien sobreviviera al cohete de Lunaris, sin embargo encontramos a Donald en una isla desierta. Podría ser DoubleDuck tratando de tomar su lugar e incluso pudo haber engañado a la Agencia para que creyeran que es nuestro tío Donald.  
Louie se sintió horrorizado al escuchar escucharás palabras. La idea de que su tío pudiera estar muerto le resultaba doloroso, incluso más que la posibilidad de que fuera un traidor.  
—Que tío Donald sea un espía no lo hace un villano, ustedes leyeron su expediente, es un héroe y lo buscan porque es un miembro valioso —Huey casi sonaba orgulloso y Louie sabía que lo estaría de no ser por el hecho de que se sentía engañado.  
Louie se sentía de ese modo y sabía que Dewey pasaba por algo similar. ellos crecieron al lado de Donald y por mucho tiempo se habían creado una imagen de él. Luego descubrieron que tenían un pariente del que nunca se le había hablado siquiera, una madre que regresó de la luna y una organización criminal que los había marcado como al enemigo. Louie se dijo que debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía y dolía mucho sentir que nunca conoció realmente al pato que veía como a su padre.  
Scrooge y Della regresaron al anochecer. Donald no los acompañaba, pero Fethry y Gladstone sí, ambos se veían confundidos por lo que Louie sospechó que ni Scrooge ni Della se habían tomado la molestia de explicarles lo que había pasado. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que los había visto y ciertamente ninguno había intentado cambiar eso pese a que eran familia.  
—¿Ustedes sabían que tío Donald es un agente secreto?  
Gladstone era el único que parecía no estar enterado.  
—Lo era —respondió Scrooge, se veía incómodo —, dejo de serlo poco antes de que ustedes rompieran el cascarón.   
"La lanza de Selene", pensó Louie con amargura.  
—¿Por qué estas tan seguro que dejó de serlo?  
—Las memorias del agente 44 fueron borradas cuando renunció a SHUSH.  
—¿Agente 44? —preguntaron los patitos al unísono.   
—Ese era el nombre clave de mi primo —agregó Fethry —, hicimos varias misiones juntos.  
—Me alegra que me tomaran en cuenta —se quejó Gladstone.   
—¿Habrías aceptado un trabajo como agente secreto? —le preguntó Scrooge, el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz.  
—No —respondió Gladstone orgulloso —, Gladstone Gander nunca trabaja ni se esfuerza.  
—Ahí está tu respuesta.  
—Creí que el nombre clave de tío Donald era DoubleDuck y que trabaja para la Agencia.  
Los trillizos y Webby comenzaron a contar lo que habían descubierto mientras que Scrooge y Della estaban fuera. Les hablaron de la lista en Internet y de la visita de los agentes quienes parecían necesitar del pato desaparecido.   
—Debió llamarse MultiDuck —no había reclamo en la voz de Fethry, solo admiración.  
—¿Por tener tres identidades?   
—Cuatro, si tomamos en cuenta a la TNT, también soy su compañero.   
Fethry supo que había hablado de más cuando notó la forma en que lo veían sus parientes. La TNT era una organización cuya existencia era un secreto y se había encargado de proteger a las creaturas paranormales.   
—Primero altera una película que me costó billones y luego evita que atrape ese unicornio.   
—Teníamos que hacerlo —se defendió Fethry —, Donald protegía los secretos de la Agencia y los Unicornios son creaturas que no nacieron para estar encerradas.  
—Excusas, por culpa de eso perdí mucho dinero y pude ahorrarme unos millones si hubiera sabido que la película de James Pond fue alterada.   
—¿Acaso eso importa? —se quejó Louie —, tío Donald está afuera y podría estar en peligro.  
—O él podría ser el peligro —comentó Bentina —. ¿No les parece sospechoso que F.O.W.L se apoderara de todos los tesoros que él conocía. Donald sabe demasiado.   
—Tío Donald nunca nos haría daño.  
—Nunca se puede confiar en alguien que tiene tantas identidades.   
Si Louie no hubiera estado tan molesto habría notado lo alterada que estaba la señora Beakley o la forma en que veía a Webby. Louie habría recordado cuando visitaron Mervana y las palabras del arpa, pero no lo hizo y reaccionó de la peor manera.  
Planeaba ir en busca de su tío cuando descubrió que tenían visitas. Se trataba de una pata a la que no había visto antes.  
—Busco a Fauntleroy.


	11. Demasiadas reuniones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della lidia con la culpa y con demasiadas reuniones.

Capítulo 11: Demasiadas reuniones   
—¡¿Fauntleroy?!  
Dewey parpadeó confundido. Tenía la sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba cuándo o dónde. Buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos y sabía que ellos estaban pensando algo parecido.   
—Es el segundo nombre de tío Donald —susurró Webby.  
La mujer vestida de traje revisó el archivo que llevaba en sus manos. Se veía pensativa y un tanto nerviosa por la forma en que sostenía ese trozo de papel.  
—¿Esta es la mansión McDuck? Según el Blog de Y. Lee su casa bote debería estar en la piscina de la mansión McDuck.  
Huey, Dewey, Louie y Webby se mostraron confundidos, más al ver la expresión de Scrooge McDuck. Ninguno lo había visto llegar.  
Los trillizos mostraron la misma expresión de sorpresa.  
—¿Por qué busca a mi sobrino?  
—Mi nombre es Josephine, madre de Arianna, probablemente hayan escuchado hablar de ella.   
—¿Sofía?  
—¿Kay K?  
Josephine se mostró un tanto incómoda al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente las últimas.  
—Arianna Adelaide. Creo que es mejor si les muestro una fotografía.   
Dewey confirmó lo que sospechaba, la mujer de la fotografía era la misma a la que Donald presentó como su novia.  
—Mi hija está desaparecida y pensé que Fauntleroy podría saber sobre ella, después de todo él es su mejor amigo y la única persona a la que puedo acudir. No sabía que era una espía, pero sí que me estaba ocultando algo, supongo que debí ser más insistente.  
Dewey sintió pena por Josephine.  
—Llamé a la TNT —comentó Fethry —, dijeron que no está en ninguna misión.   
—¿Cuál fue la última misión que tuvieron juntos?  
—Fue en una pizzería embrujada.  
—¿Esa en la que murieron cinco niños?  
—Sí —Fethry tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la angustia que sintió cuando él y Donald liberaron las almas de esos niños y el terror que experimentó mientras que ambos permanecían ocultos en el cuarto de vigilancia.   
—¡Pero eso fue hace cinco años!  
Dewey recordó los días posteriores a esa misión, Donald tuvo pesadillas por varios días y siempre se negaba a hablar del tema.  
—Estuve mucho tiempo en el fondo del mar. Ambos seguimos siendo agentes, pero trabajamos solos.  
Della se mostró un tanto confundida al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que su familia hiciera de lado a Fethry o que su primo y su hermano fueran agentes sin que ella lo supiera. Sabía que había sido cruel con su hermano y le dolía, pero también le enfadaba saber que era muy poco lo que conocía de Donald pese a que eran mellizos.  
—¿Qué es lo que busca? —preguntó Scrooge McDuck, su voz denotaba una preocupación que quería camuflar con enojo.  
—Esperaba que ustedes supieran algo —agregó Josephine —, Fauntleroy es el único amigo que le he conocido a mi hija.  
—¿Amigo? Creí que eran novios.  
—Tal vez lo eran y no me enteré. Últimamente siento que no conozco a mi hija.  
—Entiendo el sentimiento —comentó Della con amargura.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie se mostraron igual de incómodos. Para ellos también era doloroso aceptar que su tío Donald tenía una vida que ellos desconocían y de la que no formaban parte.  
—¡¿Dónde está Donald?! —preguntaron José y Panchito al unísono.   
Nadie había notado el momento en que ambos entraron y ciertamente no les interesaba.  
—¡¿Es cierto que es un espía?!  
Della suspiró. Había sido un largo día y tenía el presentimiento de que lo peor ni siquiera había empezado.


	12. Tras el rastro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald y Arianna están desaparecidos, sus seres queridos buscan respuestas.

Capítulo 12: Tras el rastro  
—Todo parece indicar que sí.  
Panchito recordó cuando se reencontraron con Donald en Brasil, en ese momento él y José habían pensado que era posible que Donald fuera un espía. Seguían pensando que Donald era asombroso y que tenía las habilidades de necesarias para ser un agente secreto, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño.  
—Doble espía si tomamos en cuenta que trabaja para dos agencias diferentes.  
—¿Agencias enemigas?  
—S.H.U.S.H nunca ha tenido ninguna relación con la Agencia —respondió la señora Beakley —. Ni siquiera sabe de su existencia.  
—¿Dónde está él?  
Las miradas incómodas hicieron que Panchito y José sospecharan que habían hecho algo imprudente. Eso les pareció extraño, si Donald no era un criminal, ninguno de los dos entendía cuál era el problema.  
—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber —respondió Della con amargura.  
—Nos pareció extraño cuando no vimos la casa bote.  
—Pero pensamos que se había mudado a la mansión.  
—Ojalá fuera eso —comentó Della con amargura. Ella no había considerado pedirle a su hermano que se mudara a la mansión. Donald estaba desaparecido y no podía dejar de pensar que ella era la culpable y que pudo hacer más por su hermano.  
Fue en ese momento que Panchito y José notaron la presencia de Josephine. La mujer había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.  
—Señorita Josephine ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —le preguntó José.  
—Lo dudo mucho.  
—Es probable que Arianna y Donald estén juntos?  
—¡¿Arianna está desaparecida?!  
—Ella es Kay K ¿no se enteraron?  
Panchito y José asintieron avergonzados. Ambos habían estado tan sorprendidos al ver el nombre de Donald que no prestaron atención a lo demás.  
Fethry se disculpó poco después, asegurando que tenía una idea. Todo lo que dijo antes de irse fue que necesitaría de una fotografía de los desaparecidos y un poco de ayuda.  
—Boysenberry es una amiga, ella nos ayudará. Sé que no es sobre nada paranormal, pero estoy seguro de que harán una excepción con Donald.  
José Carioca observó fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Le había enviado cinco mensajes a su amigo y este ni siquiera los había recibido. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Donald hubiera apagado el teléfono para evitar interrupciones, pero también que existía la posibilidad de que no pudiera usarlo. Está opción era la que le parecía más posible y la que más le aterraba. Conocía a Donald y sabía lo mucho que amaba amaba su familia.  
—Donald es fuerte —le dijo Panchito —, en donde sea que esté, seguro estará bien.  
—Entonces ¿por qué no contesta? ¿por qué apagó el teléfono?  
—Supongo que es mi culpa.  
Della les contó sobre su discusión con Donald y cómo los dos terminaron diciéndose palabras crueles. Les dijo lo mucho que lo sentía y les pidió que guardaran el secreto.  
Panchito y José se mostraron molestos. Josephine se sintió fuera de lugar, como una intrusa.  
—No es el momento de buscar culpables. Panchito y yo iremos a buscar a Donald, tal vez regresó a vivir a su antigua dirección.  
—Ya lo busqué allí —interrumpió Scrooge.  
—Entonces iremos a buscar allí y tal vez tengamos suerte.  
—En ese caso los acompaño —comentó Gladstone —, la suerte es mi especialidad.  
—Yo investigaré por mi cuenta —comentó Josephine —, les avisaré si descubro algo de Fauntleroy y espero que hagan lo mismo si saben algo de Arianna.  
La señora Beakley se ofreció a ayudarla.  
Los trillizos y Webby hubieran preferido participar en la búsqueda de Donald y Arianna, pero no se les permitió. En un lugar de eso fueron llevados a una nueva aventura.  
—¿Por qué debemos ir? —se quejó Louie.  
—Porque F.O.W.L está detrás de los tesoros y reliquias históricas, debemos conseguir el guantelete antes que ellos.  
—¿Qué hay de tío Donald? —preguntó Webby —. Podría estar en problemas.  
Ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, pero muchos pensaban en lo mismo. Donald era el pato más desafortunado del mundo y la última vez que estuvo desaparecido no la había pasado bien. Había sido tomado como prisionero en la luna y naufragado por meses en una isla desierta.  
Los niños experimentaron emociones contradictorias cuando se encontraron con Donald y Arianna. Ninguno de los dos parecía herido o en problemas, sin embargo ambos se presentaron como Cold Shadow y Red Primerose respectivamente y dejaron en claro que también estaban allí por el tesoro.


	13. Cold Shadow y Red Primerose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge reflexiona sobre todo lo que está pasando.

Capítulo 13: Red Primerose y Cold Shadow   
Descubrir que Bradford era miembro de F.O.W.LO fue un duro golpe para Scrooge. Bradford había trabajado para él duran años y durante ese tiempo había confiado ciegamente en él. Scrooge estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con toda clase de enemigos, desde excéntricos millonarios hasta piratas fantasmas, pero nunca con alguien a quien había considerado cercano. Eso lo hacía sentir un tanto paranoico.   
Luego ocurrió lo de Donald.  
Scrooge muchas veces había pensado en pedirle a Donald que que se mudara a la mansión, pero solo lo hizo una vez y su sobrino había insistido en quedarse en la piscina, no le gustaba pensar en sus motivos pese a que lo sospechaba. En lo que nunca había pensado era en que Donald no se sintiera parte de la familia y menos que se aliara con el enemigo.   
La señora Beakley insistía en que Donald había sido reclutado por F.O.W.L. Scrooge la conocía demasiado bien para sentirse ofendido por sus sospechas. Ambos habían está en varias misiones juntos por lo que sabía que era alguien de confianza y una agente excepcional por lo que le daba el beneficio de la duda.  
La idea de que Donald fuera un espía de F.O.W.L le parecía absurdo. Era su sobrino, el patito al que había cuidado desde que tenía diez años, el que lo había acompañado a incontables aventuras y que había sacrificado todo por sus sobrinos sin pedir nada a cambio, el pato que ardía en ira cada vez que su familia peligraba. F.O.W.L era el enemigo de S.H.U.S.H y había demostrado que consideraban a su familia como a una amenaza, algo que parecía incompatible con el patito al que había criado.  
El que el pato que vivía en la piscina fuera un impostor le parecía que tenía más sentido. No hablaba mucho con su sobrino por lo que era probable que alguien más hubiera tomado su lugar. Pero también era una idea que odiaba, porque eso significaría que Donald no había regresado con vida de la luna.  
Lo había buscado incansablemente, con la idea en mente de que todo era un mal entendido. Donald había peleado con su hermana por lo que existía la posibilidad de que quisiera alejarse, algo que había hecho después del incidente de la lanza de Selene.  
Se encontró con Gladstone en las afueras de Duckburg. El ganso se encontraba en un restaurante, disfrutando de una comida gratis, ajeno al peligro que corrían todos los integrantes de la familia de Scrooge.   
—¿Has visto a Donald? —le preguntó Della. Su voz denotaba lo preocupada y arrepentida que estaba.  
—No ¿acaso está en problemas? No es que me extrañe después de todo su suerte es la peor.  
—Tú también lo estás.   
Gladstone se mostró confundido.   
—Soy Gladstone Gander, a mí nunca me pasa nada malo.  
—¿Seguro? Porque yo recuerdo algo muy diferente.  
—Eso no cuenta, pero de todos modos ¿qué está pasando?  
—Te lo explicaremos después, por ahora debes acompañarnos.   
Della y Scrooge no buscaron en ningún lugar en específico, pero se aseguraron de no dejar ningún rincón sin revisar. Pasaron por Fethry, el menor de los primos estaba en uno de los laboratorios de Scrooge McDuck, específicamente en uno dedicado a la vida marina, pues este era uno de los pocos lugares, probablemente el único en donde podía vivir Mitzy.  
—Odio admitirlo, pero si Donald se está escondiendo, ni siquiera la suerte de Gladstone sería suficiente para encontrarlo.  
—¡Hey! —se quejó Gladstone —, no hay nada más poderoso que mi suerte.  
—No subestimes a Donald, lo he visto escapar de todo tipo de situaciones.   
—Escapar es lo único que hace bien, en especial cuando se trata de un cobrador.  
—Recuerdo que una vez Donald dijo que siempre hay una salida. Fue cuando estábamos rodeados por un grupo de caníbales... o eran extraterrestres, no recuerdo qué eran.  
—Típico de Fethry.  
Scrooge no estaba acostumbrado al fracaso, de hecho odiaba cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo con sus planes. No encontrar a Donald le supo amargo, pero sabía que lo mejor era regresar. Sospechaba que la búsqueda era inútil si ni siquiera la suerte de Gladstone había ayudado.  
Supo que los niños sabían algo en cuanto entró a la mansión. Se veían preocupados y un tanto molestos. Webby y Dewey eran los que le parecieron más ansiosos por hablar. Ambos eran tan transparentes que le costaba creer que pudieron ocultar un secreto por tanto tiempo.  
—¿Ustedes sabían que tío Donald es un agente secreto?  
—Lo era —respondió Scrooge, había pensado en hablar de S.H.US.H con los niños, pero no había creído que fuera el momento —, dejo de serlo poco antes de que ustedes rompieran el cascarón.   
—¿Por qué estas tan seguro que dejó de serlo?  
—Las memorias del agente 44 fueron borradas cuando renunció a SHUSH.  
Scrooge recordó lo molesto que había estado Donald y los motivos que dio. Su sobrino había asegurado que la vida de un agente secreto era demasiado peligrosa para un pato de familia y que sus sobrinos lo necesitaban. Todos los agentes que renunciaban a S.H.U.S.H debían someterse a un borrado de memoria y Donald no era la excepción.   
—¿Agente 44? —preguntaron los patitos al unísono.   
Scrooge no entendía por qué los niños se veían tan sorprendidos.  
—Ese era el nombre clave de mi primo —comentó Fethry —, hicimos varias misiones juntos.  
—Pero yo era su compañera favorita.  
Scrooge recordó que sus sobrinos solían trabajar juntos. Él no creía que Donald fuera lo agente más competente, pero consideraba que Della y Fethry eran demasiado impulsivos y que las cosas se tornaban caóticas cuando estaban juntos, sin Donald.  
—Me alegra que me tomaran en cuenta —se quejó Gladstone. Era evidente que su orgullo fue herido.  
—¿Habrías aceptado un trabajo como agente secreto? —le preguntó Scrooge, el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz.  
—No —respondió Gladstone orgulloso —, Gladstone Gander nunca trabaja ni se esfuerza.  
—Ahí está tu respuesta.  
—Creí que el nombre clave de tío Donald era DoubleDuck y que trabaja para la Agencia.  
Al principio creyó que se trataba de un error, Scrooge nunca había escuchado de la Agencia y el nombre de DoubleDuck le era totalmente desconocido. Luego sus sobrinos le mostraron el blog de Y.Lee. Cada agente contaba con una sección especial, la de Donald, junto a la de Kay K, eran las más populares.  
En una de las páginas hablaba de cómo recuperó la octava película de James Pond y evitó que se filtrara información de la Agencia al reemplazar las escenas sensibles con tomas de su misión. Scrooge recordó que él lo había buscado en su casa-bote poco antes y le había ordenado proteger ese disco, amenazandolo con ser desplumado si fallaba.  
—¿Alguien sabía que tío Donald es tan asombroso?  
—Sof... Kay K también lo es, no me extrañe que tío Donald se enamorara de ella.  
—¿Cómo sabemos que ese beso que vimos no era parte de la misión?   
—A mí me pareció muy real.  
Scrooge se sintió traicionado. Le había dicho a Donald que esa película era importante, que había invertido mucho dinero, pero Donald la había alterado sin preocuparse por las pérdidas económicas que pudo tener. Ese no fue el caso, todos amaron las escenas de acción protagonizadas por Donald y a la "nueva chica Pond". Arianna se había robado la cámara sin siquiera proponerselo.  
—Debió llamarse MultiDuck —no había reclamo en la voz de Fethry, solo admiración.  
—¿Por tener tres identidades?   
—Cuatro, si tomamos en cuenta a la TNT, también soy su compañero.   
Fethry supo que había hablado de más cuando notó la forma en que lo veían sus parientes. La TNT era una organización cuya existencia era un secreto y se había encargado de proteger a las creaturas paranormales.   
—La TNT es una organización que se encarga de lo paranormal, controlar cualquier amenaza sobrenatural y proteger, nosotros nos aseguramos de que nadie sepa que son reales.  
—Lo sabía, ese supuesto caballo era un unicornio ¿sabes cuánto dinero me habría dado si lo hubiera llevado a mi zoológico?   
—Primero altera una película que me costó billones y luego evita que atrape ese unicornio.   
—Teníamos que hacerlo —se defendió Fethry —, Donald protegía los secretos de la Agencia y los Unicornios son creaturas que no nacieron para estar encerradas.  
—Excusas, por culpa de eso perdí mucho dinero y pude ahorrarme unos millones si hubiera sabido que la película de James Pond fue alterada.   
—¿Acaso eso importa? —se quejó Louie —, tío Donald está afuera y podría estar en peligro.  
—O él podría ser el peligro —comentó Bentina —. ¿No les parece sospechoso que F.O.W.L se apoderara de todos los tesoros que él conocía. Donald sabe demasiado.   
—Tío Donald nunca nos haría daño.  
—Nunca se puede confiar en alguien que tiene tantas identidades.   
Si Louie no hubiera estado tan molesto habría notado lo alterada que estaba la señora Beakley o la forma en que veía a Webby. Louie habría recordado cuando visitaron Mervana y las palabras del arpa, pero no lo hizo y reaccionó de la peor manera.  
Planeaba ir en busca de su tío cuando descubrió que tenían visitas. Se trataba de una pata a la que no había visto antes.  
—Busco a Fauntleroy.  
Para Scrooge resultaba extraño que alguien supiera el segundo nombre de Donald, no era algo de lo que le gustara presumir a su sobrino. Se dijo que lo más probable era que se tratara de una cobradora. Para nadie era un secreto que Donald tenía muchas deudas.  
—¿Por qué busca a mi sobrino?  
—Mi nombre es Josephine, madre de Arianna, probablemente hayan escuchado hablar de ella.   
Scrooge pensó en la compañera de Donald y le resultó sospechoso que ambos desaparecieran al mismo tiempo.   
—¿Sofía?  
—¿Kay K?  
Josephine se mostró un tanto incómoda al escuchar esas palabras, especialmente las últimas.  
—Arianna Adelaide. Creo que es mejor si les muestro una fotografía.   
Dewey confirmó lo que sospechaba, la mujer de la fotografía era la misma a la que Donald presentó como su novia.  
—Mi hija está desaparecida y pensé que Fauntleroy podría saber sobre ella, después de todo él es su mejor amigo y la única persona a la que puedo acudir. No sabía que era una espía, pero sí que me estaba ocultando algo, supongo que debí ser más insistente.  
Scrooge miró con desconfianza a Josephine. Donald era un agente expuesto, no le parecía extraño el que alguien quisiera vengarse y que se acercara pretendiendo ser un aliado.   
—Llamé a la TNT —comentó Fethry —, dijeron que no está en ninguna misión.   
—¿Cuál fue la última misión que tuvieron juntos?  
—Fue en una pizzería embrujada.  
—¿Esa en la que murieron cinco niños?  
—Sí —Fethry tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la angustia que sintió cuando él y Donald liberaron las almas de esos niños y el terror que experimentó mientras que ambos permanecían ocultos en el cuarto de vigilancia.   
—¡Pero eso fue hace cinco años!  
Scrooge se sintió alarmado. Él no se había enterado de nada relacionado a lo paranormal, pero lo que ocurrió en esa pizzeria no fue algo que pasó desapercibido. Cinco niños desaparecieron y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados con señales de tortura. Donald y Fethry habían trabajado en ese sitio hasta que hubo un incendio. La pizzeria no volvió a abrir sus puertas a pesar de los rumores de que se convertiría en una casa de terror.  
El guantelete que Scrooge buscaba no era un guantelete ordinario. Este multiplicaba la fuerza de quien lo usara y podía almacenar todo tipo de energía. Si bien era cierto que no conocía los planes de F.O.W.LO también lo era que Scrooge estaba seguro de que Bradford no dejaría pasar un tesoro como ese.  
El guantelete se encontraba en medio del Amazonas, en el corazón de un templo abandonado. Scrooge había creído que sería fácil tomarlo hasta que un ninja apareció frente a él. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos, pero eso no impidió que pudiera reconocer a su sobrino.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Donald?  
—Soy Cold Shadow ¿no es obvio? Evito que te apoderes de un tesoro arqueológico.  
Scrooge usó su bastón para bloquear el ataque de Cold Shadow y tuvo que moverse con rapidez para evitar el segundo.   
—¡Tío Donald, detente! —le pidió Huey.  
Dewey, Louie y Webby también se veían afligidos. Habían deseado con tantas fuerzas ver a Donald y, aunque les alegraba que estuviera a salvo, resultaba tan doloroso el verlo comportándose como si fuera el enemigo.   
—¿Por qué debería? He hablado con Bradford y estoy de acuerdo con él. Scrooge McDuck está acostumbrado a tomar tesoros arquitectónicos de culturas que no le pertenecen, a causar caos solo para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas y nunca piensa en quiénes se ven afectados. Muchas veces se lo dije, pero si no escucha a Donald, quizás lo haga con Cold Shadow.   
Scrooge tenía problemas para mantenerle el ritmo a Cold Shadow. Sus movimientos eran veloces y sus ataques certeros, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer y en más de una ocasión lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que lo había hecho tropezar.   
—¿Cómo puedes trabajar para F.O.W.L? Casi destruyen el mundo y por culpa de ellos estuvimos desaparecidos por días.   
Scrooge golpeó con fuerza, no quería lastimar a Donald, pero sabía que no podría convencerlo de otro modo. Cold Shadow detuvo su ataque con facilidad, era evidente que su determinación permanecía intacta.  
—Tío Donald, somos tu familia, nunca haríamos algo para dañarte.  
—Te están engañando.   
Cold Shadow dudó por unos instantes. La angustia en la voz de Louie y Webby lo había hecho flaquear y eso le costó caro. Scrooge lo había golpeado con fuerza y planeaba llevarlo a la mansión McDuck, dispuesto a usar la fuerza si era necesario. Odiaba ver cómo su familia se desmoronaba y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara una vez más.   
La llegada de Red Primerose lo cambió todo. En sus manos llevaba un guantelete y para Scrooge fue obvio que Donald lo estuvo distrayendo todo el tiempo.  
—En seguida, voy Red Primerose.  
Cold Shadow se había liberado con tanta facilidad que Scrooge no pudo evitar sospechar que Donald había estado jugando con él todo el tiempo. Intentó detenerlo, pero Red Primerose fue más rápida. Utilizó un gancho que la puso a ella y a Donald lejos de la vista de todos.


	14. Reporte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine busca a su hija y lidia con el peso de los secretos.

Capítulo 14: Reporte  
Josephine estuvo buscando a su hija y a Donald durante horas. Recorrió Duckburg en compañía de Della y repartió varios volantes con las fotografías de los patos que estaban desaparecidos. No obtuvieron ningún resultado y ella recibió una llamada de su esposo por lo que quiso cambiar el enfoque de su búsqueda.   
Se reunió con Abel en uno de los muchos negocios que había en Duckburg. No prestó mucha atención al nombre ni al menú. No tenía hambre y si comía era solo por obligación.   
—No he tenido noticias de ella —comentó Josephine angustiada —, hablé con la familia de Fauntleroy y ellos tampoco saben nada.  
—Lamento no tener buenas noticias —respondió Abel —, estuve hablando con sus vecinos y ellos no la han visto en semanas.  
Josephine suspiró. Le dolía saber que su hija estaba desaparecida y le dolía el no haber hecho nada por ella. Josephine estaba segura de que ella había podido ayudarla, que si hubiera estado más atenta habría notado que estaba en problemas o descubierto que era una espía en condiciones más favorables.   
Josephine odiaba pensar que Arianna estaba en problemas y quería creer que solo estaba siendo paranoica. Arianna siempre había sido una mujer independiente, incluso cuando era una niña.  
—Tal vez ella y DoubleDuck están en una misión?   
—Supongo...  
Josephine calló de pronto. Las palabras de su esposo le habían hecho pensar en algo que había ignorado hasta ese momento. Años atrás ella había sido acusada de fraude y estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel. Fauntleroy y Abel habían evitado que fuera encarcelada y Arianna se había unido poco después. Todos ellos habían descubierto a los verdaderos responsables del fraude en el banco, pero Josephine ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que fueran agentes secretos. Arianna le había dicho que trabajaba en seguridad y ella no tenía motivos para sospechar.  
—Abel, tú lo sabías.   
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Tú sabes de qué hablo.  
—No lo entiendo.   
Esa respuesta provocó que Josephine se sintiera un tanto molesta. Durante ese tiempo había se había sentido culpable por lo que no hizo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes sino le hubiera guardado secretos.   
Una mesera interrumpió la conversación. En sus manos llevaba lo que ambos habían pedido poco antes.  
—Provecho.   
Josephine y Abel retomaron su conversación en cuanto la mesera se retiró.   
—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Arianna era una espía y por favor, no intentes negarlo. Tú y Fauntleroy sabían muy bien lo que hacían el día en que me ayudaron a evitar la prisión.   
Abel se mostró avergonzado, era la primera vez que Josephine lo veía comportarse de ese modo y eso le resultaba un tanto inquietante. El Abel que conocía siempre parecía saber lo que hacía y nunca mostraba arrepentimientos de ningún tipo.   
—Abel Konnery —le dijo de forma severa. Josephine estaba segura de que Abel se rompería en cualquier momento.   
No se dio la oportunidad. Josephine recibió una llamada de Della y contestó de inmediato. Ella le había dicho que se comunicaría con ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y Arianna era su prioridad.   
—Hablaremos de ello después —le advirtió Josephine —, Della me ha llamado y dice que tiene información sobre nuestra hija.  
Josephine pagó la cuenta y Abel la siguió sin oponer resistencia. Josephine sabía que él también estaba preocupado, pero que ese no era el único motivo por el que accedió con tanta facilidad. Cada vez le resultaba más obvio que le estaba ocultando algo... y lo odiaba.  
Abel y Josephine se presentaron en la mansión McDuck. Josephine quería ser optimista, pero le era difícil serlo cuando los niños se veían tan afligidos.   
—Vine en cuanto pude, Della ¿tienes noticias?  
La mujer piloto asintió. Ella, al igual que sus hijos, se veía angustiada.  
—Arianna y Donald están juntos.  
—¿Están bien?  
Los patitos dudaron.  
—No se veían heridos.   
—Pero no estaban bien —interrumpió Abel.  
Josephine lo golpeó con fuerza en uno de los costados. Seguía enojada con él y dudaba que pudiera perdonarlo, al menos no tan fácilmente.   
—¿Qué saben de Red Primerose?  
—Es la primera vez que escuchó ese nombre.  
Josephine no mentía. Aquel nombre lo sonaba tan ajeno, pero su instinto le decía que estaba relacionado con Arianna, de lo contrario le parecía absurdo el que siquiera lo mencionaran.  
—Nada —respondió Abel. No había nada en su voz que lo delatara —. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?   
—Hoy nos encontramos con Arianna Adelaide, ella se presentó como Red Primerose y es parte de F.O.W.L —les dijo Scrooge McDuck, su voz tenía una frialdad que reservaba únicamente para los socios más difíciles —. ¿Por qué dos espías se unirían a una organización criminal?   
Josephine no sabía qué era F.O.W.L, de hecho era la primera vez que escuchaba ese acrónimo, pero Scrooge McDuck había mencionado la palabra "criminal" por lo que dudaba que se tratara de algo que trabajara dentro de los parámetros de lo legal.  
—¿Están seguros de que F.O.W.L está involucrado?   
—Donald lo dijo, pero eso no es importante ahora ¿qué sabes de F.O.W.L?  
—Trabajo en un museo, lo poco que sé de ellos es porque han intentado robarespecto algunas obras.  
—Eso parece ir de acorde con su modo de actuar comentó Scrooge, pese a sus palabras resultaba evidente que no confiaba en Abel.  
Josephine tampoco lo hacía. Quería creer que estaba siendo paranoica, pero cada vez sentía que tenía más motivos para desconfiar y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentir que no conocía a su familia, Odiaba pensar que se había enfocado tanto en su trabajo que había hecho de lado a su familia y perdido de valiosos momentos.   
—Tal vez Donald mentía, todos sabemos lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser —comentó Della, no parecía del todo segura de lo que decía.   
—Mencionó a Bradford —fue la respuesta de Huey.  
—Y nosotros nunca le hablamos de él —agregó Dewey, se veía tan afectado como su hermano.  
—La manera en que peleó contra tío Scrooge y el hecho de que se llamara Cold Shadow —Louie era el que se mostraba más inseguro de lo que decía.   
—Él y Red Primerose se llevaron el guantelete —finalizó Webby.  
Josephine necesitó de varios minutos para procesar toda la información que había recibido. Había recibido demasiada información durante los últimos días y sentía que era demasiado.   
—Josephine —Abel colocó una mano sobre su hombro.  
Josephine rechazó ese gesto. Estaba demasiado enojada con su esposo como para aceptar sus intentos por confortarla. Su instinto le decía que Abel le mentía y ella estaba cansada de tantas mentiras.  
—¿Qué planean hacer? —preguntó.   
—¿No si obvio? Detener los planes de F.O.W.L y traer de vuelta a Donald y a Arianna.


	15. Enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold Shadow no era un nombre elegido al azar, Donald sabía lo que hacía, o eso es lo que él quiere pensar.

Donald había decidido interrogar a Lunaris en cuanto Della le habló de los mensajes. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que estos no hubieran llegado, había estado en la Luna y fracasó en su intento por comunicarse con su familia, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que fuera algo más y quería descartar todas las opciones.   
Lunaris seguía en su prisión, orbitando en el espacio como si fuera una luna. Llegar a ese lugar hubiera sido imposible si no tuviera la tecnología de los evronianos. Una nave espacial había quedado abandonada en Duckburg después de que intentaran invadir la Tierra una vez más y Donald la había guardado desde entonces.  
—¿Por qué interceptaste los mensajes de Della? —le preguntó Donald —. ¿Había otro motivo aparte de la invasión lunar por el que la querías en la luna?  
—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos?   
Donald encontró esa pregunta bastante extraña.  
—Porque son mi familia.  
—¿Sabes por qué no les dije que habías muerto? Sabía que les daría igual y no quise perder tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia.  
—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.   
Para Donald resultaba evidente que Lunaris quería desviar la conversación y no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus engaños.  
—Necesitaba a Della en la Luna, la búsqueda no se hubiera detenido si se supiera que estaba con un vida, porque a diferencia de otros, ella sí es querida.  
A Donald le dolió escuchar eso. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. Era un tema recurrente en su mente cuando era adolescente y también uno de los motivos por los que se había convertido en Paperinik. Enterarse de que nadie supo de su desaparición había desenterrado sentimientos que creía olvidados.   
Decidió marcharse. Sabía que no obtendría nada de Lunaris y prefería detener la conversación en ese momento. No deseaba que alguien, en especial Lunaris, le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Donald no quería competir contra Della y menos si era por el cariño de sus seres queridos.   
Fue en ese momento que notó que no estaba solo. Una superficie reflejante y su visión periférica le habían permitido saber que Kay K estaba cerca. Muchas cosas cobraron sentido para él. Lunaris sabía mucho de su familia y se dijo que no era casualidad. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía Arianna.  
Se dirigió a la mansión McDuck y sacó su casa bote de la piscina. Ver a Della fue lo que lo hizo más difícil.   
—¿Así que finalmente aceptas mudarte a la mansión?   
—¿Por qué lo haría? —respondió con amargura, seguía molesto con su hermana, pero no tanto como pretendía hacerle creer.   
—Porque eres parte de la familia —respondió Della confundida.  
—Ambos sabemos que no es así. Estaban bien sin mí y mi partida no cambiará nada.  
—Si es...  
—No es solo por eso —la interrumpió, Donald solo quería irse, sentía que era la única forma de proteger a su familia.  
Della se mostró molesta y Donald se alegró. Prefería lidiar con su hermana enojada, sentía que eso facilitaba las cosas.  
Arianna se comunicó con él cuando le faltaba poco para llegar al puerto.  
—¿No me digas que planeas regresar al mar?  
—Planeo cortar cualquier lazo con mi familia, nunca más volverán a utilizarme.  
—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? La Agencia ha caído y necesitarás toda la protección que puedas conseguir.   
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—Y. Lee, el encargado de la Dirección ha revelado los nombres de todos los Agentes, incluyendo el tuyo. DoubleDuck tiene enemigos peligrosos y no me extrañaría que vayan detrás de Donald.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? Red Primerose peligra aún más.   
La preocupación de Donald era auténtica. Él sabía de los antecedentes de Arianna y temía que ese fuera el motivo por el que se había comportado de manera extraña durante los últimos días.   
—Me uní a F.O.W.L —respondió Arianna con naturalidad.  
Donald pretendió estar sorprendido.  
—¿Podría unirme yo también?   
—¿Seguro? F.O.W.L no parece ser un lugar para ti.  
—¿De qué me ha servido ser un pato bueno? Para mi familia solo soy un perdedor y quizás lo sea. Estoy cerca de los 40 y no he hecho nada de lo que pueda presumir, creo que es momento de pensar en mí mismo.  
Donald no mentía del todo. En más de una ocasión se había sentido como un fracasado y los comentarios de su tío Scrooge no ayudaba. Volver a ver a Panchito y a José lo había hecho feliz, eran sus amigos, junto a Storkules y a Arianna los únicos que tenía, pero también había alimentado ciertas inseguridades que había tratado de ignorar por años.  
—Supongo que tienes razón, les hablaré de ti.  
Donald tuvo noticias de F.O.W.L poco después. Bradford se había comunicado con él, algo que Donald no supo en ese momento ya que usaba un distorsionador de voz y le dio una prueba, silenciar a Burtón, para siempre.   
Fue una misión realmente sencilla. Donald conocía la mansión McDuck por lo que no tuvo problemas para adentrarse sin que nadie lo viera. Había usado esos pasadizos muchas veces en el pasado, ya fuera para escaparse a alguna fiesta o por algún asunto relacionado con PK. Silenciar a Burtón no representó ningún contratiempo, él no sospechó al verlo y tenía el Total Reset Buttom consigo por lo que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue borrar sus memorias sobre F.O.W.L. Dejar el TRB no fue un accidente. Le dolía lastimar a su familia, pero sabía que era de vital importancia que todos creyeran que era el enemigo.  
Cuando Donald volvió a tener noticias de F.O.W.L fue en una cabaña abandonada, al lado de un pantano, lugar donde le permitieron instalar su casa bote. En esa ocasión no hubieron intermediarios, Bradford sábado frente a él. Donald no se enteraría sino tiempo después de que Scrooge McDuck había descubierto que F.O.W.L seguía operando y de la traición del buitre.  
—Bienvenido a F.O.W.L, DoubleDuck.  
—DoubleDuck era parte de la Agencia, ahora quiero que me llamen por mi nuevo nombre, Cold Shadow.  
Cold Shadow sería la sombra que protegería a sus seres queridos.


End file.
